Oh Death
by Animefreak1145
Summary: •Let gods fall and justice fail•Let ideals be crushed and lies prevail• Let the sweets come, the puzzles go, all the chess pieces on the board, black books lay on the floor, with a chocolate treat to eat• •For what is death if it doesn't taste bittersweet?• •LightxOCxL • Do not own Death Note characters or plot, just OC's •OC-centric mostly• Mental Illness Shown
1. Prologue

**WARNING: This story holds a disorder and illustrates the affects of it. The dialogue may offend some people as well from the OC that I put in here. I DO NOT BELIEVE OR THINK IN ANY WAY MY OC DOES IN THIS STORY. PLEASE DO NOT BE OFFENDED OR HURT IN THIS.**

 **Thank you, and I hope you like.**

 **This story may mention things from :**

 **Death Note Relight: Deleted Scenes**

 **Death Note: Another Note with the Los Angeles BB Cases.**

 **L: Change the WorLd**

 **The original Death Note Pilot Manga**

 **L: The Wammy's House**

 **L: One Day**

 **Ryuk's Human Observation Journal**

 **It will also go with the Anime Timeline. I'm keeping the timeline as original as I could, so I hope you like.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's in this story besides my OC's. Therefore I don't own Death Note and it's plot. So no suing here~! ^_^ I wish I could keep L though...you know, the real one. Not the one that's in my bookmark, all over my schoolwork, my books and-a bunch of other stuff.**

* * *

 _Thursday Nov. 23, 2006_

 _"A family-owned bakery just got robbed by a group of men. As of now, the family are only mildly wounded-"_

 _ **Click**_.

 _"A 10-year old girl has been kidnapped for five days, the person who kidnapped her sent a ransom for $10,000-"_

 _ **Click**_.

 _"The search for the Choko Yakuza group continues as more women disappear from the Kanto region-"_

 _ **Click**_.

It's always the same.

 _Always_.

A teenaged girl, a woman in Japan's standards, pondered this as she casually sat in the chair of the almost empty room. The room was a bleak gray, walls dull and lights so bright one would become blind if they look up at the ceiling long enough. She stared blankly at the small T.V. that was in the left upper corner provided ever so graciously for other visitors, her still grasping the remote in her right hand, now useless now that the television has now been turned off. Her left arm was resting against the gray table in front of her. With another empty chair facing her on the other side of the table.

Every day it's the same thing.

Over.

And over.

And _over_ again.

Like a never ending wheel. It's such a _bore_. Why can't humans do something different for once? At least with her, she can make things more exciting. She internally smirked at the mere thought, ideas going off in her mind that made blood rush through her body from mere excitement.

Suddenly the door to the room opened, an old man that seemed in his early fifty's came in. The light caught in the lens of his glasses as he stared at the girl with his medium brown eyes as she stared back with an open amused smirk that others would call mocking, a few stray dark brown bangs coming over her twinkling eyes. The old man's forever frown seemed to deepen as he sighed and put a hand to slick back his already neat gel-filled hair.

"Hirayama, this is the fifth time this month." He began.

Hirayama put her hand under her chin as her elbow continued to rest on the table with her other arm laying across the table, fully relaxed. As if this was an everyday occurrence that one would end up in a police station within an interrogation room.

"So?"

The man seemed frustrated as he held his nose with his forefinger and thumb, eyes clenching. He then sat in the chair in front of her and leaned against the table with his arms crossed.

"Hirayama-San, you must learn to control yourself with your," he paused. Appearing to find the correct word. "... _tendencies_." He let out finally as he stared seriously but tiredly into her eyes. Eyes so mysterious and out of this world, exotic purple eyes that shouldn't be at all natural but genetics says it is.

"Aw, _Mr_. Chief." Hirayama said teasingly, saying the 'Mr.' in English. "Now why would I do that?" Her smirk was clearly taunting to the old man now.

The old man, the Chief, sighed deeply again.

"Hirayama-San, we've discussed before that you must call me Yagami-San." He replied tiredly. "And you must stop stealing things from stores. You're lucky that you haven't been sent to jail yet as it is."

"That's cause I got an awesome Doc." Hirayama replied cheekily. "And why? If I want something I have the right to take it." She said with a final tone. Why can't she get stuff that she wants? She doesn't have to pay, she bets that she would create better quality for the stuff she takes anyway. So why pay? Why pay for something that's not even worth paying. After all, taking a $300 watch isn't worth the bother. She wants to go to college after all. Though, she doubts they can teach her anything. This world is filled with brainless idiots that are just too easy to sway with charms and words.

Yagami was silent. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

"You may leave the station now Hirayama-San. But don't think I won't call your psychiatrist again."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She replied dismissively as she quickly got up to leave the interrogation room, picking up her school bag which was on the floor by the door.

"And Hirayama." Yagami called out.

Hirayama paused at the door with her pale hand on the handle.

"Please, be careful and stay out of trouble."

The girl said nothing as she silently left the room; long mocha hair swaying, with the door shutting behind her as Yagami rubbed his temples. Thinking to himself how he deals with a girl like Hirayama Yuki.

* * *

Soichiro Yagami remained in the his seat within the gray interrogation room for a few minutes after Miss Hirayama left. Contemplating on how to properly handle her. There's not that many criminals-patients he reminded himself- that have such a unique condition with mental health that they can be excused, more so at how Hirayama's situation particularly is. Yagami doesn't properly understand her nor why she does the things she does, all he does is to remind himself that he must handle her with care and respect. Though, with her personality and attitude towards the law and everyone around her, surely his patience will fly out the window.

For the nth time that day, he sighed.

Perhaps he should think more deeply if he wants his son to interact with her or not. Light's patience can't be as large as his for the girl.

A ringtone rang loudly in the room. Pulling Yagami out of his troubling thoughts. He took out his phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Yagami-San. I understand that you wanted to speak to me about Yuki-San?" A woman's voice answered.

 _'Ah, the psychiatrist.'_

"Yes I did. Thank you for answering Yamamoto-San. I just wanted to inform you that she got into trouble again."

"Another for theft I assume?" Yamamoto questioned, tone exasperated as well professional.

"Yes." Yagami sighed.

"I see... Don't worry Yagami-San, I will talk to her when it's her next visit." Yamamoto reassured.

"Yes, thank you. And Yamamoto-San, may I ask a question?"

He might as well ask for another's opinion on the matter. And whose opinion will be better then the girls own psychiatrist?

"Yes you may. I imagine it's about Yuki correct?"

"Yes. Yes it is. I wanted to know, if friends would be good for her."

"'Friends'?"

"Yes. Is she capable of having friends without hurting them or something of the like. I feel like actually socializing with another on a deeper level of understanding can perhaps help Hirayama-San on how to act and improve her to live in society."

Yamamoto pondered this question as silence ensued.

He has thought long and hard about this, one with such a disorder would surely have a cure of some sort no? He's no doctor, but he definitely knows that life is hard and difficult without no one by your side. He can't imagine a world without Sachiko, his beloved kind wife. Nor the always short-tempered yet righteous Aizawa. Perhaps with a friend, like Light who is kind and understanding as well as good in academics can perhaps improve her hateful attitude towards everyone as well as lower her arrogance.

"Who would you recommend Yagami-San?" She finally questioned.

"Well," Yagami paused. "I was thinking about my son. They go to the same school and are even in the same class so maybe it's possible." He suggested, hoping that she would make the right decision on whether or not it will be good for Hirayama-San. His gut is pushing that she should accept, and Soichiro always listens to his guts. It's never been wrong so far and he would like to push for Yuki Hirayama to not be alone for once, her only contact with people being from the police force.

At Yammamoto's hum, he continued.

"Light has grown up to be a good young man I can be proud of, even assisted cases with me for the police force. He's clever as well as good mannered to everyone he meets and never has any problems of delinquency. Surely this will somehow bounce off of Miss Hirayama? She needs someone to be there for her—"

"Stop."

Soichiro did, blinking his eyes in surprise at the commanding tone of the psychiatrist as well as cutting him off. He adjusted his grip on his phone.

"I-Did I say something wrong Miss Yammamoto?"

"You did and didn't." The woman let out a breathy sigh, pen clicks were heard on the other side of the line and absent scribbling. "You said he helped in cases before yes? Does he wish to join the police force?"

Soichiro nodded and verbally said it in agreement, explaining to the doctor that he always seemed interested in the justice system and criminals. For some reason, Soichiro thought Yammamoto had a smile as she happily responded to this information.

"Ah! How convenient! Then your son can continue to watch her and make sure that Yuki won't get into trouble with society as he poses to be her friend then." Soichiro' brows furrowed, not liking how the psychiatrist made it seem that this idea was so manipulating when he truly just wanted for Yuki to not be alone. "Yes, this is good. Not only will she be close to him, she'll also be close to you considering how close they get. There's no way she can get in trouble with her petty crimes she tends to do with police over her shoulder. Unless she's that bold..." Yamamoto murmured the last part, and seemed to continue to talk to herself in thought as her scribbling grew louder and quicker as she talked, it took awhile for her to hear Soichiro call out her name. Clearly annoyed and troubled by her words.

"I hope you know I didn't say that idea to make my son manipulate Yuki in a way with this friendship. I didn't know psychiatrists used such methods for their patients either." He grumbled, frown deep.

Yammamoto made a charming giggle.

"Oh, Yagami-San. You clearly don't know my patient." Yammamoto went on to explain herself that she does watch out for Yuki, she only does not wish people to be used by the cunning girl. Soichiro understood that watching Yuki along with his son will make everybody's job in the station easier, doesn't mean it will take away the bad taste in his mouth.

"So we are at an agreement?" He asked again to make sure.

"We are."

They soon said their farewells. With both of them hanging up. One with finally a relaxed posture and another pondering on what they should talk about for her next therapy visit.

 _And what they both didn't know, was that with these two people together, this world could easily fall. And a new one will_ _ **rise.**_

* * *

 _'Please be careful and stay out of trouble.'_

Like she'd believe that bullshit.

Hirayama, or more like Yuki, thought to herself as she walked down the buzzing streets. She kept her amethyst eyes to look straight ahead to reach her destination, but had a tightened jaw because of her thoughts. Long bangs seemed to cover her tenses face as she walked along the busy sidewalk, sidestepping others in the way to her next destination.

He said _'Please be careful'_. To act like she's concerned for her. To make it seem like he's just watching out for her.

' _ **Lies**_.'

He just doesn't want her to be an inconvenience. He's probably sick of dealing with her, but hides it. Like all humans do. Well, she knows something. She will never stop inconveniencing him, that's a fact. A fact she's well aware of. And she doesn't care.

She will _never_ care.

'Cause that's how she is after all.

Yuki reached her destination which was the bus stop. The bus came after a few minutes, she boarded and sat in an empty seat near the front in the not so crowded bus. Her next goal is to arrive in Gamou Prep Academy. Her cram classes.

She hates cram classes.

But this is what she gets for not doing her work in her normal classes. Maybe if they do something more challenging she would put more effort. But they haven't thought of that have they? The people in there also don't help, those mindless classmates of hers sure know how to waste oxygen by all that talking that they do. Yuki does agree to herself to an extent that some of them have their uses, it's nice to have some play things to poke and prod at once in awhile.

What she doesn't understand though, is how Yagami Light can handle all this idiocy. He always does all the work assigned, and aces all his tests. She sometimes wonders if he tries hard at all. Or if he's trying too much. And he goes to cram classes as well.

Yes. Definitely a try hard.

But it might be due to the fact because of his father. Or he just cares too much for his appearance.

She doesn't know.

They've barely talked at all. And they go to the same school and cram classes. She often wondered to herself if he knew about her connection with his father, but never dwelled on it. The conversations they've had was always brief, something about the class or mundane things. Quite surprising actually.

Yuki has often thought about how useful he would be to her, the problem is though. With her observations, lately he's almost like her. Like her where she hangs out with people only of use, not having any true friends. Wearing a mask of the wonderful golden boy.

Oh yes.

She can see the mask he's had these past few months. It might be hard for oblivious people or just people who've never done the deed. But she can see it. It might've taken longer then she would've liked, but she's sees the dead in his eyes as he looks at the teacher lecture on and on about something unimportant. The slight monotone in his voice as he's called out for a question. The almost sluggish gestures, something that shouldn't happen to the ever graceful and supposedly 'perfect' Yagami Light. Yuki even remembers at times where Light has actually dozed off in class, seeming to have no qualms of being disrespectful to the lecturing teacher of the class

And because of that mask, because he's like her, he would know her intentions. And then she will be ruined.

But that's the fun isn't it? It's always nice to have a few risks involved with playthings, or else they'll be boring. Yuki curled her lips at the thought, purple eyes crinkled in excitement.

Yuki felt the bus stop, pulling away from her thoughts, and saw the school a few distance away. She walked out of the bus and started to continue to walk to the school. Preparing for the upcoming boring lecture from her teacher.

•

•

•

 _ **I deleted my old Author's Note on here. My, how embarrassing.**_

 _ **The important thing is welcome to this Death Note fic that will be filled with lies, darkness, philosophical questions, sadness, and of course death!**_

 _ **I suggest to others to read the story about BB, as well as the other books I've mentioned if you can. If not, just Google it, even though I highly recommend to read those books somewhere, specifically:**_

 **Death Note: Another Note with the Los Angeles BB Cases.**

 **L: Change the WorLd**

 **The original Death Note Pilot Manga**

 **I will also include some scenes from the Relight movie. So heads up.**

 **Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy the next few chapters I shall edit and post. ^-^**

 **May Kira watch over you~**


	2. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's in this story besides my OC's. Therefore I don't own Death Note and it's plot.**

* * *

' _I'm surrounded by fools.'_

Yuki came to that conclusion after she came inside the classroom, a few minutes left before class started. Which gave enough time for her classmates to annoy her. Her 'friends' seem to have a fun time with her as they talked about non important things that she could care less about. One going on and on about her beautiful long mocha wavy hair and another complimenting her unique amethyst eyes. One even brought up how can she pass the tests she takes if she does nothing but stare blankly at the board or outside the window, and asked if it's because of their notes that she borrows from time to time. This question always seems to be brought up in her peers, for they can't expect a person who does nothing and ace a test when they do their absolute hardest passing the class. But as always, she replied as best as she could.

"It's easy to me I guess."

The answer she always gave, but not what she truly thought. For she knows it's easy for her. She knows she's better, she also knows that her true thoughts aren't as modest as her words. No, Yuki is confident in her academic skills as well as other such things in this world like of the supernatural. She knows that she's smarter then everyone else here.

Well, her narrowed eyes glanced to the still empty desk in front of her, except for one.

And it seems someone had the same thought.

"Woah Yuki-chan! You're almost as good as Light-kun, maybe even as smart as him if you say you don't even study." A male classmate, Dankuro Itō stated loudly by her, an attempt of a charming grin on his face as he leaned over her desk with his hand upon it. Yuki slightly leaned back in her chair in carefully hidden disgust, wondering to herself why she used to go out with the boy.

Ah, yes. Plaything.

Nonetheless, Yuki internally groaned to herself.

' _This idiot is being very annoying._ '

Of course, she's as smart as Light maybe even better, but she's too lazy for him to be fully a rival for her. Let him enjoy his standing a little longer like always. After all, she's already in the spotlight. Asking for more would be a little greedy. She wanted to snort at her thoughts but instead let out a small smirk beneath the palm of her hand as she was about to react to Dankuro's statement. That's when the door to the classroom opened.

And there stood the ever perfect and attractive Light Yagami.

One of her classmates surrounding her muttered something like 'speak of the devil' as Light began to walk towards his desk. When he was near and turned his gaze towards Yuki, their eyes met, and they nodded to each other, eyes never breaking contact. Their signature greeting towards each other, respecting the other equally, even though Yuki has to begrudgingly admit that they are equals. And with that Light sat in his seat, his back facing Yuki as he took out his supplies to prepare for the class. His 'friends' started to take notice, and began walking towards Light's desk to perhaps have meaningless conversations. It was mostly girls, one being Yuri who obviously has a crush on him and another from Emi that suffers the same emotions for the 'perfect' boy.

"Oh my gosh Yuki-chan, you and Light-kun's eyes met. You should really talk to him, you're such a perfect pair." Another classmate, female this time with the name of Yuno Akishima, whispered loudly into Yuki's ear. Making her eyebrow twitch slightly.

"I don't think that's the case, Yuno-San" She replied back calmly, trying not to hit the girl because of her supposed 'whisper'. For clearly Yuri, Emi, and the other girls heard and glared over at Yuki's group of toys.

It appeared that the black short haired Yuno was more annoying then she thought, for she started walking towards Light with a smile filled with mischief and gray eyes to match.

"Okay class, we shall start. Get into your seats." The teacher announced as he walked towards his desk to begin the class. Yuno-San, frowned slightly, and went to her seat in disappointment. As did the other students that surrounded both her and Light's desk.

Oh, thank _God_.

Time passed in the class, the teacher was doing quotes on this book involving God and whatnot. He was making the students translate it into either from Japanese to English or English to Japanese. And it seems her idiot classmates aren't even paying attention, does the teacher even care they're talking? Does anybody care in this world anymore? They are in front of him, and he's just flapping those lips along. Light doesn't even look like he's paying attention either, he's just staring into space. Not even he cares. Who should care anyway? Definitely not her, she doesn't even know why she's thinking this. What's wrong with her lately? Let her classmates remain fools if they wish so. They are probably better off remaining ignorant of everything in this world. In all, Yuki was annoyed, bored, and just wanted to get the hell out of here. Thankfully, she felt a sudden urgency coming from her lower abdomen. And so, Yuki raised her hand.

The teacher took notice and stopped reading.

"Yes, Hirayama-chan?"

"May I use the restroom?" She asked with an easy smile, hoping that it will help her get out of here faster.

"You may. After you read the next line in English for us."

 _Sneaky little_ -Yuki inwardly scowled. But she replied with a nod and a "Yes, Sensei", and rose to begin reading where she believed the teacher left off. The room somewhat quieted from their obnoxious conversations, and listened.

"And so the once pure _**angel**_ fell, ignoring the _**Light**_ that was once their friend. They fell, into oblivion and welcomed the _**Darkness**_ -"

"And then this _**other**_ guy came!"  
One of her classmates rudely interrupted but she continued, ignoring them. Her words swiftly and smoothly changing the once Japanese font from the book to English.

"Therefore, listen to the voice of-"

"You may stop there Hirayama-chan. Remember to grab the pass and return quickly."

Yuki set her book down, grabbed the pass from the teachers desk, and quickly left the room. With chocolate brown eyes blankly following her.

Yuki's legs slowly walked through the halls of Gamou Prep Academy, her skirt and wavy mocha bangs slightly fluttering with the movement. The sun's rays were following Yuki through the grand windows of the hall in the third floor. Yuki took her time walking towards the restroom, not wanting to return back to her class. Which made perfect sense, her class is filled with idiots. The only person Yuki gives respect to, if she can respect anybody, is that Yagami Light. He is in the same boat as her after all, both wearing masks. Both being done with their class. Both being done, with everything. Heck, they're both done with this whole world! She thought offhandedly, but then she backtracked.

Wait... Is _he_?

Is Light done with the world too?

Or is she just being hopeful to think there is someone like her? Yuki quickly shook her head. What is she thinking? Her? _Hopeful_? Yuki scoffed at the mere thought. She's been done with those kind of feelings for years, there's no point anymore. Why is she questioning this anyway? She's positive Light is done with the world too, if his dead eyes has anything to do about it.

Yuki looked out through the extravagant windows with a neutral expression in her purple orbs as she walked, the sun beginning to set across the horizon with pink clouds forming around it.

Can't something happen? To make this world interesting?

A black shadow suddenly casted through the large windows, Yuki froze and looked. The black shadow seemed to be a book, a book that fell from the sky? The book rapidly fell until Yuki couldn't see it through the windows in her frozen position anymore. What was that? Yuki stepped closer to the windows to look down at the book. From where she was, all she could tell that it was a book, with something scrawled in the cover. Questions rapidly came to Yuki's mind.

Where did that book come from?  
Obviously not the sky, the roof? But students aren't allowed in the roof. What kind of klutz will drop their notebook from the roof anyway? The roof is fenced for security measure against students who want to take the easy way out of this cruel unjustified world. Why is she so curious anyway? It's just a book.

 _'A book that seemed to fall from the sky._ ' Yuki's mind retorted back to her. And she couldn't help but bite the inside of her lip and agree.

Perhaps the owner is going to get it anyway, besides, she still has to use the restroom. She'll check on it again if her mind remains curious when she's walking back to class. So, after she released herself and washed up afterwards, she went up to the window again-the book was still there. And this is where Yuki must make a decision. She can either grab the book that's making her so curious. Or, she can just leave it alone, like any normal person would do.

...

Yuki took out her phone from the inside pocket of her skirt and checked the time. Class is almost over, so perhaps she can just grab the book and go. The problem with that is the teacher might send a student to her to check if she's alright, in other words, to check if she isn't just skipping class. Of course, she can just text one of her 'friends' that she's not feeling well, but it would still cause the teacher to send a student after her to take her to the nurse's office. And then, there's just the simple go back to class and get the book later.

 _'What to do, what to do...'_

Yuki's lips rose to a smirk. She found her answer and she's determined to get that book, no matter whose it is. She began to quickly walk towards class again, making her heartbeat slightly faster and her skin begin to flush as she walked with a fast pace and made sure to breathe rapidly. The smirk still remained on her lips as she was doing this;only wiping it away from her face when she walked back into class with just fifteen minutes left, with her shoulders slouched and her face morphed in pain as she walked to her seat. Concern seemed to came about the teacher's face, and asked if she's alright. Now making some of her classmates look at her in faux concern and worry.

"I'm...fine-" She mumbled but was quickly interrupted by Yuno, as she touched her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Sir, Yuki-chan seems to be running a fever." Yuno told the teacher with a furrow of her brows, gray eyes looking and fretting over the female genius' body.

The bespectacled teacher hummed and told Yuki she may rest for the remainder of the class, and may leave earlier so she can arrive to the bus stop early to get home. Yuki gave a faint nod in response. With that the teacher continued with the lesson as nothing happened, and the controlled murmurs of the classroom began again. She laid her head on the desk and let her lips turn into a victorious smirk. Idiots. Fools. The lot of them. But Yuno seems to be a useful tool in the end. An annoying talkative tool, but she's still useful. And she even gets to even leave class early! Yuki wanted to let out a dark chuckle but controlled herself. But she cannot help it sometimes, all these idiots who claim to worry over her are all naïve. Her amusement quickly went to disgust, as usual.

All these idiots.

These _naïve_ _ignorant_ _**idiots**_ who feign concern about everything.

Her eyes glanced upwards to the class in front of her, her repulsed gaze skipping over the neat brown mat of hair that seemed transfixed on something else other than the lesson.

They truly disgust her.

"Hirayama-Chan"

Yuki snapped out of her thoughts as the teacher called her name.

"You may leave now. And if you continue to feel bad, stop by the nurse's office."

Yuki nodded as she collected her things as calmly as she could. Even though she wanted to get out of there quickly, she must still play the "kind-smart-sick-girl" act. And that shall require sluggish and slow movements. As she walked passed, she glanced back at Light, who was staring out the window. She looked at what he was staring at, remembering that he was absorbed in something before. Her eyes narrowed. Light was staring down onto the ground's floor, staring at an object that was kinda difficult to see from up here. But Yuki knew what it was as her eyes moved from Light to exit the classroom.

"Ah, feel better Hirayama-chan." Yuki stopped in surprise, looking over her shoulder as Light gazed at her with a polite smile. It screamed fake to her, more deceitful then other's smiles tend to look when they see her. But as well as just pathetic and sad. Yuki smiled with her eyes closed and bowed her head.

"Thank you, Yagami-kun." She quickly turned, hair following the movement and she walked out of class her eyes narrowed in realization at what Light was gazing at.

He was looking at the notebook.

Yuki began to speed walk as she went down the steps of the Academy, going from third floor to second floor and so on. As she was walking to exit the building to the courtyard, she checked her phone for the time. Students will be released in a few minutes, so much for her Sensei releasing her earlier to catch an early bus. Yuki thought in the back of her mind. The students will be crowding any moment now.

 _ ***RINGS***_

And there it goes.

Yuki walked into the courtyard area, already hearing the hundreds of students behind her, rushing to go home. Yuki skimmed over the ground to find the black notebook, quickly locating it in the shadows of the building. She walked towards it, students already starting to crowd around her as she did, and picked it up. It read 'Death Note' in the English language, basically translating to notebook of death. Something that somewhat amused Yuki. She opened the book to see its inner contents, in the first page it was just a normal blank white sheet of paper. But in the cover, it held a gothic design with a skull in the center and words under it.

 **'Death Note: How to Use it I'**

 _Oh?_ Yuki began skimming over the English words, taking it in.

 _ **'•The Human whose name is written in this note shall die.'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mah~ I'll try to make each chapter around 2,000 words for this story. I don't want to go any less for Death Note.**_

 _ **Anyways, this will be a slow start story. Its to introduce you guys to the OC and get used to her dark thoughts and played out actions(cause there will be many) and how that meshes with normal people and how Light Pre!DN! and Current!DN! are different in the eyes of Yuki. The most words in a chapter I would imagine would be 4,000 words, mostly due to me either going into detail or strong dialogue. I hope you guys enjoy the story~ Its going to be a long one.**_


	3. Interest

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's in this story besides my OC's. Therefore I don't own Death Note and it's plot. So no suing here~! ^_^**

* * *

 _ **-FLASHBACK-**_

 _ **'Death Note: How to Use it I'**_

 _ **Oh**_ _? Yuki began skimming over the English words, taking it in._

 _ **'•The Human whose name is written in this note shall die.'**_

* * *

 **'** _Huh...what an interesting notebook'_ , Yuki thought with an amused smirk. It reminded her of when she used to be obsessed with the supernatural in middle school. She read and watched so many different stories of the paranormal and why it happened. As well as other supernatural legends and myths. It ranged from mythological gods, places, creatures, as well as the paranormal. For some odd reason however, she always felt a pull towards creatures signifying death. It stirred something within her that she could never explain, and that's what made Yuki so interested it when she was a young child. The notions are childish now, such naïveté and happiness is far from her mind.

But, a part of her wondered as keen purple eyes looked over all the writing, this book was unique. Something different. In fact, a familiar feeling in her gut stirred. Or perhaps it was the slight adrenaline going through her veins at finding something so exciting, she doesn't know as well as doesn't care enough to dwell on it.

Her mind processed all the information within the mysterious 'Death Note' slowly, reading all the detailed rules of the notebook, engraving it into her memory. Remembering all the most interesting rules, rules that perhaps have loopholes within them. Like every rule. She then thought to herself that she can just take the notebook home and look it over there, but...

' _I'm lazy_.'

The notebook would be extra weight in Yuki's book bag, and it's enough as it is. She can just carry it in her hand, but as she said, she's lazy. It has been one of the deadly sins she's been carrying lately, being a sloth. One can also say that she has a reputation to upkeep, wandering eyes would wonder on why the natural genius Yuki would be carrying such an odd book around with her and begin bombarding the mocha wavy haired girl with questions.

So what did she do?

Yuki ripped the last page of the notebook cleanly. She read over the rules once more, making sure she can remember all of them. As well as taking a few pics of the rules on her phone, that was given to her for free by the government. And then she put the notebook back down, and walked away with the now small crowd of students. With the page folded neatly inside the pocket of her skirt. And chocolate orbs following her retreating form curiously as she went.

Yuki was irritated.

The result of her irritation is because despite getting released early from class, it seems she took too long with reading the interesting ' _Death Note_ '. For she missed the bus, and now she's stuck walking to her apartment. Her apartment is about three blocks away from Gamou Prep Academy, unlike her own high school Daikoku Private Academy. The streets were busy as she walked, her average stature of five foot and five inches weaving between other blabbering students and adults alike as Yuki tried to hold back her irritation at the whole situation she found herself in due to her morbid curiosity and fascination over a black notebook that fell from the sky.

Although, she patted her pocket-checking if the folded paper was there, Yuki smirked. It doesn't seem _too_ bad, she is still annoyed at the prospect of walking. She does enough exercise back at her school during the physical education classes.

Yuki suddenly stopped as she saw the sign of the railroad crossing lights blink and crossing bell sounds coming out of it. The orange and white gates came down, stopping anybody from crossing the tracks. Unless of course, they simply want to get run over by a train. Which she's sure no one is planning on doing, the crowd seeming like a regular bunch waiting behind the safety bars as they talked amongst whether about this or that and honestly Yuki can care less. She just wants to go home and go through these rules in her head and the few she took on her phone about the notebook.

But Yuki is stuck here, waiting for this train to just come and cross already so she can just leave. Her uninterested and annoyed gaze flitted across the other awaiting people in front of her. Her eyes then came across with a plain black book bag, a notebook inside. Yuki stared.

It was the Death Note. Someone picked it from school grounds. Someone _actually_ picked it up? What kind of degree of idiocy you have to have to pick that up and just have it out like that in your bag for someone to see? If a person would say that Yuki called herself an idiot, Yuki would pointedly ignore them and give them a rather rude gesture.

Her amethyst eyes then stared up and down at the form, quickly realizing that neat mass of brown hair anywhere. Fine brows rose.

 _'Yagami Light? Well, well, well...'_

Yuki's lips quirked upwards in amusement. Her eyes filled with interest as she stared at the school's ace. He was calmly waiting for the train to pass as well, one hand clutching the bag over his shoulder, the other in his pocket. The ever so perfect golden boy, with always ironed clean clothes and kept brushed hair with no strand out of place that made every girl swoon and boy look on in a mix of envy and appraisal. The one who everyone talks about and never spoke ill of, at least to her knowledge and his face that is. With a father that is the chief of police of the National Police Agency in Tokyo, Japan, a man that is deemed righteous and kind by others along with a regular old housewife at home with a daughter ever so naive.

Who knew that such a 'perfect' well-mannered and educated student from such a privileged family will pick up such a thing? She didn't.

And this is what interested the always bored and lazy Yuki.

No matter if he was looking at the world with boredom, or was it simply the only thing that has caught his interest these past few months? Has his life flashed before his eyes, thinking how what people found trivial was never actually trivial in the first place? Did he realize in that flash when he decided to pick up that notebook, that his life so far hasn't amounted to much besides being a golden boy of a high school with a perfect little family? Did he see, did he understand, did he know or just had that _wanting_ of knowing of what it would feel like if he did something different for once? If that was true, then that means he was caught in the same entrapping web as her. And simply wants to escape.

The thing is, so did she.

Yuki went passed the throng of people between her and her destination, succeeding, she tapped Light's shoulder. He jumped slightly and looked down, to see Yuki with a calm smile, bordering a mischievous one because of Light's surprise at someone touching him. He adjusted his school bag on his shoulder.

"Oh, Hiramaya-chan, I didn't know it was you."

 _'Well, I imagine I'm not '_ _ **that**_ _' hard to miss. Though to be fair, the train is rather loud."_

She let out an amused chuckle. It made Light hone in the sound, gaze attentive.

"Sorry that I scared you Yagami-kun, just thought to say hello after seeing you going in the same route as me."

He hummed, but then he seem to remember something, for his brows suddenly furrowed.

"Weren't you supposed to take the bus? Don't tell me you missed it in your ill state."

Oh yeah.

She's sick.

Oh well.

"The bus left before I even got there, but thankfully I feel better."

"Ah, it seems today is your unlucky day Hirayama-chan. But, if you would allow me to, I can escort you to your house."

His tone was teasing when he spoke about her supposed 'unlucky day', but he was polite and gentlemanly enough to offer. Of course, Yuki can see it's only mock concern, and he must show that he is indeed a gentleman. He has a reputation he must uphold, always perfect. Must be perfect, everyone tells him he's perfect so one must make sure they stay so. Yuki felt something around her chest, and it caused her to frown.

It felt something along the lines of pity. She shook the thought away, quirking her lips back up again.

It really doesn't matter though, her apartment is just a few more blocks away, she can handle herself.

Yuki let out a slight laugh at his earlier statement, short and sweet.

"It seems so, but you don't have to trouble yourself Yagami-kun, my apartment is only a few blocks away. Not very far from your own house I think actually." Light looked thoughtful, then smiled. It looked real.

"Why don't you walk with me till I reach my house then? It shouldn't be any trouble and it's not good to be by yourself these days."

Yuki looked at him then, as the train still whooshed past them. The crowd around them all smiles, a father and son talking and teasing, a girl on the phone speaking about the latest gossip and an old lady that just looked like she was pondering on whether to just cross over the blockade and die right there with no need to wait. The sun was a beautiful orange, making the world look so pretty when it's always been so dark. And the golden boy is still smiling, and trying his best to hide his bag from her inspecting gaze.

Yuki gave him a small smile, lines in her twinkling dark purple eyes as they crinkled in protest.

"Sure. But only if you tell me what you're trying so hard to hide Ya~ga~mi~kun~." He jolted in surprise, pretty amber eyes widening as they looked down at her amused ones. She knew she was blunt, but she was too lazy to care. She hates dancing around subjects, waiting for chess pieces to move on the board, and puppets to follow the commands of the strings attached to their bodies. Yuki does that enough at school, at the station, at her psychiatrist's office. For once, she didn't want to dance or be patient or string along, she wanted a straightforward attack with guns blazing and alarms going for Yuki hates waiting.

"I-", Light started then sighed, giving Yuki a defeated smile. "You saw? Man that's embarrassing. I was hoping no one saw me pick it up in the courtyard." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, bringing out said object in his other hand, with its mysterious font on the cover that just seemed to pull Yuki.

Yuki blinked, willing to put the mask back on for a little bit. Yuki tentatively touched it as Light looked down at her.

"Huh...it's weird. But it's cool! Does it say anything? Pretty cool cover, has to say something inside yeah?" Yuki turned her eyes up at him, only to see Light appearing thoughtful as well as relieved, shoulders relaxing.

"I never thought you'd seem the type to be interested in such things Hirayama-chan. It's pretty...surprising."

Yuki shrugged and gave a little giggle, replying to him that not many know this of her so he shouldn't tell as she shook her finger at him teasingly. Light's eyes looked amused, less tight, less dead as he answered back to the short girl that he is honored to find out more about the mysterious Hirayama. Yuki wanted to laugh at the words right then and there, but she held back. Honored? Golden boy must be joking, has to be lying. But yet he wasn't, and perhaps that's what surprised Yuki the most.

Light then opened a page and leaned more over her to show it, much to her pleasure.

"It's probably an elaborate prank. Just look at the rules: ' _•_ _ **The Human whose name is written in this note shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.'**_ It even goes more into detail about how long it takes for a person to die as well as other nonsense like Gods of Death now that I'm reading more." At Yuki's silent question of holding out her hands, he placed the notebook onto her palms. Yuki once again that day flipped and scanned through the rules as Light silently observed after a few minutes of him defending himself that he knew picking it up was illogical but he was bored.

She can care less on the reasons on why he picked it up, Yuki cares more that he actually picked it up in the first place. Was he that bored? Yuki's flicked up to him, their eyes meeting for a millisecond before Light looked away at being caught examining her, causing her lips to curl upwards secretly.

She handed back the notebook once she was able to put certain rules in the back of her mind to remember.

The gates finally came up, the train passing successfully and they started walking together to their homes. As they walked, the sun setting ever so close amongst the horizon–Yuki turned to Light once more, hair ever so bright under the sunlight.

"Are you going to test it out once you get home?" Light turned towards her, surprise evident in his face. "What? Why would you pick it up if you didn't want to try it?"

Light frowned then, looking up at the sky.

"I shouldn't." Yuki rose a brow, wondering if the perfect boy was scared of his reputation that much. At her look, Light corrected himself. "Not today. I don't feel like playing around with such a stupid thing today, I got work to do." Yuki gave a noise of acknowledgement at his answer, glad that he actually gave one to her.

"Okay then. Let's hope that it doesn't actually work."

Light tilted his head, wondering what the girl beside him with the medium length mocha color hair and unique eyes meant. Yuki tried to withhold a smirk at the boy's seemingly innocent personality, knowing there's more to him then that possible farce, but only gave a small disarming smile.

"Why, if it works Yagami-kun, you'd be labeled a murderer." Her eyes were half lidded then, still with a smile that felt sinister on her face. "And no one likes a murderer."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Going a different route with this chapter from my original plans for it.**_

 _ **To be clear once more, Yuki and Light are classmates both in their regular high school as well as their cram school. They are one would call friendly acquaintances, perhaps working a few class projects together and other assignments so their genius wouldn't be used by others much.**_

 _ **Yuki is smart, calculative, manipulating, insincere and dark but also lazy and arrogant. A natural genius, able to study a little and still pass without doing every homework or classwork. It took hard work as a young child and middle schooler to reach it however, but make no mistake, she's smart but filled with many flaws.**_

 _ **No, Light and the others aren't aware of Yuki's criminal streak. Due to her condition, the station and government due their best to make her crimes as quiet as possible.**_

 _ **Hope to release the next chapter soon.**_


	4. Odd

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's in this story besides my OC's. Therefore I don't own Death Note and it's plot. So no suing here~! ^_^**

* * *

Once him and Hirayama reached his home, him once again offering to escort her home with her politely declining with a bow of her head and left into the night. Even as Light went through the motions of showing his mother his scores, telling her that the girl in front of their house was just a classmate and she shouldn't jump to conclusions, and going up in his room to drop his load of school supplies, Light's mind kept echoing the lazy genius words.

 _"Why, if it works Yagami-kun, you'd be labeled a murderer. And no one likes a murderer."_

As she said it, Light couldn't help but notice how her lips were upturned in a smirk he can only read as amusement, dark lilac eyes matching it with another emotion Light couldn't quite read. Hirayama surely had to be teasing him, trying to make him grow wary of a book that is clearly fictional and made for someone's amusement. Light internally shook his head, his form gliding to his desk to turn on his lamp and place his bag atop the wooden surface along with said book.

He sat on his desk chair, and stared at the notebook.

Hirayama Yuki was known to others in the school, as a lazy genius. Able to pass the test successfully without doing barely any homework or classwork for all her classes, always doing the bare minimum. She's done this in all the years he's known her within Daikoku Private Academy as well as Gamou Prep Academy, not doing much except for exams and the occasional project in addition to being called to participate from teachers. He's been able to work with her in certain projects, simply due to the fact that the teachers knew that their fellow classmates would try to use the two smartest within the whole school to their advantage so they themselves don't have to work much. Light was thankful for those times, because he really hated when others don't do their own work and think they can freely use him as they please. Even if he outwardly said with a close eyed smile that felt wrong on his lips, that he doesn't mind doing all the work.

During those times of working with Hirayama, as well as his years of observing her, he always took note how she always seemed far away within her mind. Those unique amethyst eyes that always everyone talks about, either charmed by it or scared by them due to their oddness and thoughts on what they would like if she glared. Her own popularity, similar to his own, usually stems from her politeness as well as sensibility. The dark brown hair girl only speaking when one comes up to her or to entertain those around her when she deemed fit. At times, having a boy's arms around her shoulders during lunch breaks, them always conversing with her giving little input back to all the boys she has dated thus far.

Light closed his eyes in thought, then gathered supplies to begin studying, yet his mind still thought of Hirayama.

He always thought they would be friends, but due to their lack of interaction as well as large popularity and responsibilities, they were never able to become close even if Light wanted to. He still questions her laziness, however, always pondering on why she has those sloth like tendencies. Though, it would give her the excuse of others not bothering her for her work.

Light doesn't even know how many times his fellow classmates and his...friends asked him for his work to copy and get an easy high grade.

Sometimes, he wondered, if he even has any true friends in the first place. Light frowned in thought, now wondering if Hirayama has any true friends as well. According to her, he's one of the few who know she enjoys such odd subjects such as the supernatural, including this notebook that he is _positive_ that fell from the sky but no logical way of explaining such an event.

He still has no idea why he picked it up in the first place, not even as he tried to explain it to Hirayama did it make sense to him. Although, from what he saw, it seemed Hirayama did not care enough to hear his reasons because she was engrossed by the notebook. Violet eyes shimmering in interest as she read and felt the notebook beneath her fingertips.

Because he was bored, he picked it up.

Was it cause Hirayama was bored, that she seemed so eager to see what he was trying to hide? Perhaps...there's someone like him after all. He shook the thought away as quickly at it came, saying to himself he's being ridiculous and he should just focus on his work, ignoring his mind supplying that he saw with his own eyes Hirayama staring at the lone notebook on the ground before she walked away. Light instead focused on his work, checking his email about any new information from To-Oh University or perhaps another University that is of high prestige and has offered him a full scholarship as well. He maintained his focus for hours until his mother called him down for tea as a small break, going back up to his room to perhaps search something of interest to ease his growing overpowering boredom within his computer, not willing to watch the news tonight due to his heavy disgust lately.

Light sat atop his seat heavily, no one being around for them to comment on his ungracefulness nor his hunched form over his desk. Amber eyes glanced at the black notebook, the words 'Death Note' echoing over and over in his mind. Hirayama's foreboding words along with it, amused eyes looking up at him. Nimble slim fingers twitched on his desk, dominant hand reaching over and opening up the book to once again re-read the rules to himself as his hand held his head in thought.

 _ **'•The Human whose name is written in this notebook shall die.'**_

This is too inconceivable.

Impossible.

Taking a life by just writing that persons name?

Such great of a power would never exist. Could _never_ exist.

Yet, why was he reaching for a pen?

A knock resounded in his room, and Light quickly hid the notebook in his desk drawer, replacing it with the still open textbook from his studying. With a pounding heart and a straightened posture, he called out calmly a 'come in' to the being outside the door. Hopefully it isn't Sayu asking for his help with her homework again, she should learn certain things by herself instead of constantly relying on him all the time like he was her pillar of support. Light shook away the thought, reprimanding himself that he's her big brother so he has to help his little sister no matter what.

Right?

His father's form entered into his room, and Light couldn't withhold his surprise. He's always busy and rarely comes home in time for dinner, Light rarely getting to see him, only able to do so for a case and rare moments in the morning or night when his father leaves or comes from work.

"Ah, Tou-san(father), you're here early. I'm about to come down for dinner, I just need a few minutes." Light gave his father a perfect son polite smile and turned back to the book to get his mind straight, off of the eerie notebook that is within his desk drawer begging to be used.

"Actually Light," his father said, weary and tired, closing the door and sitting on his bed hunched over his knees, "I have to talk to you about something."

Light rose a brow, interested, swiveling his chair to face his father who had his gaze down on the floor in nervousness.

'It seems this is going to be an odd conversation', Light observed, giving his full attention to his father once his darker brown orbs met his light ones.

"Do you know a girl named Hirayama Yuki in your class, Light?"

Light lifted his other brow, eyes blinking.

"Ah, yes. Hirayama-chan is a friendly classmate of mine, we worked together sometimes for school. We actually walked together today because she missed the bus due to her sickness." Light wasn't actually sure if she was late to the bus due to her appeared grogginess and weakness from what appeared as a fever in class, even though it seemed to magically to disappear once she spoke to him to the train, but he rather not think such things. Hirayama was probably late due to her high probability of interest to the black notebook that was on the grass but now hidden in his possession.

His father's posture relaxed, him now smiling, relieved.

"This will be easier then I thought then," Light internally frowned at that, "I want you guys to grow closer Light, for you to become friends with her. She can even come to the house for you guys to study together for the upcoming exams."

If he was honest with himself, Light was baffled. He questioned to his father on the reason why he asks this of him and what brought this on. His father only stating with a sigh that Hirayama is a person of a unique situation and, in his fathers personal opinion, deserves a friend to help her. Caramel eyes flashed, thoughts and questions going through his mind at what brought this on. Was Yuki a criminal? Was she sick? Does his father know her family? Did something traumatizing happened to Yuki when she was younger that cause his father, the Chief of Police, to be involved? Is his father trying to set them up in his own way? The last one was ridiculous, but Japanese families tend to make planned marriages for their children, and due to both of them being highly academic, Light wouldn't be surprised if this indeed was the case. It left Light with a bitter taste in his mouth.

His father took Light's silence as surprise, he straightened his glasses on his nose with a frown. Sweat was on his temple.

"I'm sorry Light, I can't say much more then that. Perhaps another time I'll explain it to you."

Light squared back his shoulders and gave his father a relaxing smile.

"Don't worry Tou-san. Hirayama-chan isn't hard to interact with and I think we'd be good friends. She's the next smartest in the whole school, so I doubt we'll be in disagreement to certain subjects." He leaned forward, elbow on his knee and hand holding his head as he stared at the growing hope and ease within his father's eyes. "I've been wanting to become friends with her for awhile now anyways, so it's no problem."

His father's lips twitched downwards for a moment, but quickly erased it to a smile filled with relief. The older man with still black hair despite his age gave him one last thankful smile before he left his kept room, closing the door behind him.

Light erased the easy going smile from his face, now in thought. He went for his computer, turning it on and searching for his father's login within the private NPA site to ease his flaring curiosity. His fingers flew across the keyboard, searching for any information within the police record database for the name Hirayama Yuki.

Light had to know why his father insisted on such a thing. 'Unique situation'? 'Needs a friend'? To Light's knowledge, Yuki was indeed popular, so she had to have friends correct? His earlier thoughts that the lazy girl's was in a similar situation as him, not having any true friends to call their own came forth into his mind. He frowned, momentarily stopping his raging curiosity that just seems to be very nosy as he thought about it more.

Should he stop? He doesn't want to label her if he finds anything but he can't let such a thing sit still and be ignored. Should he just ask Hirayama directly? Hirayama rarely takes initiative in conversation, her doing it to him to speak about this notebook and mundane topics afterwords as they walked when she silenced him for a few minutes with her dark words, sharp eyes twinkling. Would she even answer his question on how she knows his father? Would she feel embarrassed to answer if she indeed hold a record?

He tapped his index finger on his desk, split on what to do. Light sighed, closing his eyes, wondering on what exactly he was doing. He opened his eyes back again, staring at the screen with his hand in front of his mouth.

He hit the enter button. Beautiful amber eyes widened as they scrolled through the new information, storing it in to remember from now on.

•

•

•

 _ **Mah, I really do like Light. But seriously, being constantly used and everybody always saying you're perfect this and perfect that, I'd get tired of people too. And feel quite high of myself.**_

 _ **But whatever. Anyways, Light takes the initiative to find out himself about Yuki's 'unique situation'. Perhaps all of you will know next chapter what he learned. Might help Yuki later on, might screw her over and have her name written down.**_

 _ **Soichiro frowned because he somewhat fears Light getting taken in by Yuki's charm, him suspecting it already when Light stated he wanted to be friends with her for some time now. But we all know Soichiro has nothing to worry about.**_

 _ **Like Light is a person who is easily manipulated. Pfft.**_

 _ **Will try to release another chapter as soon as possible. Please inform me of any mistakes if found, I'm not checking over the chapters nor do I have someone who can.**_


	5. Patience

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's in this story besides my OC's. Therefore I don't own Death Note and it's plot. So no suing here~! ^_^**

* * *

 _Friday Nov. 24, 2006_

Those who claim to know Hirayama Yuki, would say that she has the patience of a saint. Always helping those around her with a smile if they asked, even though it would seem they would make little to no progress. Forgiving past boyfriends who dated her that forgot about an anniversary, one even forgetting Valentine's Day, the class chewing him out for the always pleasant girl that is kind, patient, and funny with her humor. Only drawing the line when one asks too much of her, having too many strikes, those who she has given too many chances and the class would always agree and glare at the fellow student who dared to bother the unique purple eyed girl with mocha hair flowing ever so nicely on her back.

They claim many things, but they will never know that Yuki's smile did not reach her sharp eyes, her words of comfort to those she forgives came out of a mouth constantly weaving lies, and her patience has a limit.

Yuki's patience, as of now, is thinning.

The young girl with her black long sleeved sailor school uniform was walking through the streets of Tokyo, a new destination in mind instead of going to the bus stop as her covered legs due to black leggings as a result of the nearing winter strolled along the cemented sidewalk. She received a phone call from her standard flip phone once she reached to her single room apartment last night, seeing it was her psychiatrist she reluctantly answered, putting down her bags and taking out the slip of paper from her skirt that ripped from the black notebook. The doctor informed her to befriend Yagami Light, telling her to do so because of his father's insistence and that it would be 'easier' to watch her. Yuki hid her distaste at the statement from Yammamoto, tone maintaining a measured composure as Yammamoto made all these demands from her. It was normal, but, fingers slightly clenched around her phone.

Not only did the blasted mind doctor say Yuki is ' _allowed_ ' to become friends with Light Yagami, she started to pester her about her mother.

 _"You should really visit her Yuki, it's already been two months since your last visit."_

What the psychiatrist stated was true, but Yuki didn't want to. She avoided her mother like the plague, for each time she visited her mother, she spoke about the importance of religion. About the wonderful God and his revelations, the sins of others, and that if Yuki does not obey she would go to Hell and suffer for eternal life due to her not listening and having those blasted cursed purple eyes. There was one time where her mother grabbed Yuki roughly by her hair when they were in the private visitation room, attempting to rip her eyes from her head because it reminded her too much of her father and it is too devilish to exist. That God did not mean to put those eyes on her, but the Devil himself. Once the guards came, they sedated her mother and quickly took her away. Yuki's cheeks were filled with jagged scratch marks, a few hair strands gone from her head as a result. At school, Yuki lied and said it was a wild cat she attempted to befriend. After that, the visits always had bars separating mother and daughter, a guard keeping watch at the exchange if something violent between either of them would occur once more.

The violent exchange wasn't the reason for her refusal to see her mother. No. It was because the topic of God was always brought up.

It annoys Yuki to no end.

Because of how _repetitive_ her mother sounded, blubbering or preaching about this wonderful being that judges all yet forgives all. Eyes either tearing up at the thought of this higher being or steeled in a mixture of grim hatred and ruthlessness as purple met gray.

Her annoyance that her mother would speak about someone with such admiration that doesn't even exist grated her nerves.

God doesn't exist. Will _never_ exist. End of story.

Yuki told Yamammoto that she'll do it when she wants to, promptly hanging up so she can relax in her dark yet simple apartment. The woman not calling back thankfully, Yuki would've ignored her doctor if she did.

Black covered legs stopped, her from standing outside the simple two-story white modern house surrounded by a white cement and black gate. She took note that the houses besides Light looked exactly the same, the paint job being the only difference, clearly the architects were lazy to do this neighborhood look unique. Nonetheless, one would call the simplicity cute. Detached amethyst surveyed the area, deciding lazily for a moment if Yuki should just knock at the door, or if she should just wait outside the gates.

Lips quirked up in dry amusement, head shaking.

' _Pfft. Yeah right_.'

But right when she was about to walk through the gate, Light exited his house. Yuki spotted his mother behind him, who waved at her with a motherly smile within the home, she returned it with a close eyed one and a courteous bow of the head. She's pretty sure she heard Light's mother say something to Light, the neat brown hair only moving in a shake from his head at his mothers words, whatever they were.

After he locked the door and turned around to where she was, he casually walked up to her and gave out a greeting with a polite smile plastered on his face after making sure the gate closed firmly behind him.

"Good morning, Hirayama-chan."

He seemed calm, but Yuki saw the slight raise of eyebrows he gave her when he discovered she was there at his gate. Yuki mentally gloated to herself at her observing skills, knowing people's emotions through slight expressions was a skill she received the past few years. The disgust she suddenly had of this world made her want to at least slightly understand why the world is the way it was. No, that's not quite right. Not why the world the way it is, not disgust towards the world and how it moves uncaringly along as years pass.

People. Humans. Observing and seeing what makes people tick, what habits they will always follow due to biological instinct. Why men who are loving fathers to their daughters, until their wives die and their daughters reach puberty does lust cloud their eyes and actions, experienced hands making innocent ones wary. Why women who smile all prettily, white teeth flashing and face covered in paint that makes them feel heavy along with the burden on their shoulders, backstab those they call friends because they looked at them wrong and did not greet them in that one cafe. Why children spit and laugh at the ones who suffer from disorders and syndromes, pushing and shoving, uncaring at the suffering crying victim shook in fear, unable to distinguish from what is monster and what is not.

Lust. Jealousy. Envy. Wrath. Pride. Sloth. Gluttony.

Which one are you, Light Yagami? Did you use that notebook after all and lied to me? Did it not help your boredom?

She quickly washed away those questions for no news came out of odd happenstance, and Light would mention it on his own if he tried the book and it didn't work, claiming it was stupid. So she let those thoughts be.

Yuki returned the greeting back to him, and off they went to their walk to school. Silence hanging over them. The pale girl inwardly frowned. Mr. Chief told his son didn't he? He had to...but how much? Does Light know about her unique situation, if so, does he know her record? That'd be bad news if so, he could snitch. The likelihood of him actually doing so is slim, the boy always seemed like the private type so surely he wouldn't tell another's business and spread it around the school despite his high popularity and the social power he could have if so.

"So, Yagami-kun, do you understand this whole arrangement?" She questioned him, wanting to get to the bottom of this. Light never seemed the type to just accept things as how they are, always having to ask questions to satiate his curiosity or his mind. Whether or not his father told him everything, now that's what must be solved. For all Yuki knows, Light probably has the misconception that his father is trying to set him up. Fine lips quirked inwardly in amusement at the thought.

"My father didn't really give me all the details. It was sort of confusing actually," he laughed, straight white teeth flashing at her as the sound irritated her ears. "I'm guessing you don't either?" He gave her one of his polite smiles, waiting either for her to correct him or to agree.

"Hmmm, I don't really know either. But hey, have you decided on which university you're going to yet?"

From there it was polite conversation between the two of them. Either talking about education(which Yuki didn't like, but hey, she didn't like awkward silences either) or certain events they've seen in the news(which gave Yuki a slight bitter taste in her mouth in disgust) as they walked along pass the train tracks.

"The Choko Yakuza, though, are the most dangerous as of now. I'm thinking of helping my father in the cases of those missing women."

Hm? Light works with his father on cases?

"You help your dad with cases?"

"Occasionally, it actually depends on the case itself. One time I solved this insurance fraud murder investigation for the police. Although," He let out an awkward laugh, hand scratching the back of his neck sheepishly as they continued to walk along the path to school. "I guess missing people and murder are completely different things, so I'm not sure I'll be able to solve it."

Well, look at whose acting all _modest_ , Yuki inwardly smirked. But it's impressive. He's seventeen as of right now Yuki believed, at least that's what she remembers from how everyone was all hustling and bustling around him to wish him happy birthday early in the year. To be able to solve cases like that, murders and possibly other cases, his deductive skills must be high. She should be careful around him, perhaps Yammamoto and Mr. Chief made a good call on having them be 'friends' after all, advantageous to them both to keep a close eye on her.

He should be careful with her too.

Mr. Chief's son only gets even more interesting to Yuki's eyes as she continued to speak with him. Either about his cases and the criminals he helped apprehend or about his own dream on becoming a detective of the National Police Agency of Tokyo, this seems to be the time where Light appeared more vivid and less dead, similar to yesterday when they both looked over at the Death Note. Yuki then spotted her bus stop and asked Light if he would want to take it instead of fully walking over there, her laziness already taking over.

"I don't think that's wise. It seems that the woman who've gone missing because of the Yakuza group were last seen by these bus stops, the one by our school included."

It seems that she missed that part when she turned off the TV at the police station. But for the Yakuza to be able to kidnap people by a school, where at least one police car is parked nearby, it's quite dangerous as well as reckless. Then again, all humans are all on their own in the end, not even the police can save you. Yuki gave a polite thanks to him in response, and off they went to their personal hellhole called school.

Of course, Yuki didn't say that out loud.

* * *

They were staring.

Students from all classes, young juniors to seniors couldn't help but just gaze with their simply plain varying dark eyes that were wide as they gazed at both herself and Light as they walked through the school to get to their respective classrooms. Whispers were going around, fingers jutting, and Yuki only gave small smiles to those she met with her currently unamused amethyst that she is doing her best to hide with kind ones. Light was doing the same, sometimes waving to his friends who were gawking, seemingly unaffected.

She knew that would be some sort of uproar, but she didn't expect all these _stares_. Here they were, the girl in her winter season black school uniform with her nice little ribbon on her neck that her large mass of spiky cocoa hair trailing behind her in her small figure, along with the always pristine clean tan and white uniform boy and his own neat mass of brown hair to go along with his 'perfect' appearance, a red tie to boot to match with her ribbon. The lazy genius and the perfect genius, walking alongside together like they were always ever close. Like they were destined to be.

She held back a snort at the thought, Light and her successfully entered the school's warm building and away from the autumn air in the courtyard. They were then swarmed from both their closest 'friends'-playthings a part of her mind supplied-bombarding them excitedly with questions that will surely hurt both her and Light's eardrums.

"When did you guys start walking to school together?!"

"Did the respectful rivals of Daikoku finally decided to getting along? Did the results of the National Practice Entrance Exams already come out?"

"Oi, Oi~! When were going to tell us about this Yuki-chan?! This is amazing! And we were just talking about-"

"Heyo~ Light-kun, I see you finally decided to make your move on the wonderful 'snow mountain'! Good thing too cause I was thinking of-"

"Wait, where did you guys meet up? Don't tell me that Light-kun-"

"Are you guys dating?!"

Yuki could pat herself in the back from her calm demeanor and the resistance to flinching on all the loud voices that just decided to talk over each other instead of doing it one by one like civilized people, her only grinning brightly as she waved her hand back and forth with a sheepish movement, Light laughing nervously along with it. She glanced at him, noticing how uncomfortable he was at the situation as well but perhaps for different reasons, the crowd deciding to quiet as they waited for their answers, to which they both took turns to answer smoothly.

They started walking together today. There was no tense rivalry to begin with, there was never time to be friends with one another. And that's all they are, friends. Yuki met up with him in his house and they just decided to walk together.

Before the noisy teens decided to ask for more, Yuki intervened.

"Perhaps we should move along to our classes guys? It's about to start and we shouldn't be late." A grateful glance was turned her way, the owner being one with honey brown eyes, the crowd grumbled but moved along either way and cleared the path for them to move.

They walked along with the others who continued to converse loudly and touched both her and Light familiarly, even as they finally reached their seats, their friends couldn't take a hint and know the definition of space. Yuri leaning heavily on Light's desk over his side with her medium brown hair basically at his face, with Emi on the other as she fluttered her short black lashes at him, the boys like Yamamoto whose glasses was askew in his face(too similar of a name to her doctors surname), Kyoya's steel black eyes fixated on the genius(an ex-boyfriend of hers), as well as many others crowded his desk by the window. While she was stuck with the chattering box of the black short haired girl with plain gray eyes Yuno, the self proclaimed tomboy with a ponytail up for her earth colored hair to match her eyes Haru, other girls Yuki can care less about and boys that she either dated before for amusement or those who are interested in her, Dankuro - tiny eyes a chocolate brown with oily mahogany hair- and Takeshi-innocent wide coal orbs with hair to match- included as well as others.

'At this rate,' her minded observed darkly, 'I'll never get close to Light and see what exactly is up with him and that notebook. It'll be nice to try that paper before him.'

Sadly, Yuki couldn't due to Yammamoto calling the night before but maybe—

The teacher entered, and all the students finally sat respectably in their _own_ space instead of getting all their bodies over her. Once everything was situated, and the clock strikes on time, class began with the normal mundane drag. It's only when the English teacher sprung up about a project, about controversial topics and it can be worked with partners that amethyst glanced over to the row next to her and three seats in front, honey amber eyes already meeting her stare with probing curiosity and interest only to widen slightly in embarrassment at getting caught but the gaze did not astray.

Yuki put a pale hand under her mouth, hiding an amused smirk. She nodded at his silent question, and the golden boy's eyes shone as he nodded as well, partner already acquired.

'Perhaps there's a god out there after all.'

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This shall be a slow forming bond. Slow burn I guess you can say, though not really. Same thing will occur for L once he comes.**_

 _ **Maybe this small project will help before everything hits the fan.**_

 _ **Also, I have made it where Light and Yuki go to cram classes on certain days and not every day. Yuki meeting her psychiatrist on certain days as well.**_

 _ **For those who didn't notice as well, I have made the Death Note get picked up earlier then originally planned. Originally it was Nov. 28 and was first used that day as well, I have changed it to Nov. 23.**_

 _ **When the Death Note is used, I shall keep the same, which is Nov. 28.**_


	6. Justice

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's in this story besides my OC's. Therefore I don't own Death Note and it's plot. So no suing here~! ^_^**_

* * *

 _4 PM Friday Nov. 24, 2006_

Once school was over, her and Light both decided to talk about the judicial system and its laws as the controversial topic. Due to her not having her own computer at home, Light went to graciously offer his home to do the project together since he had one. The lucky golden boy, spoiled by his family. Previous observations of him always seeming to look out for his reputation and work hard for his grades surfaced, causing her to frown. Not exactly spoiled then.

They both walked together after school, despite everyone still gawking like idiots and them having to stop at times due to others noses desperately wanting to sniff others business. They entered his house, them immediately being greeted by an older woman with kind tired eyes, laugh lines by her mouth showing the history that this woman smiled throughout her whole life thus far.

"Ah, Light, welcome home! This must be Hirayama Yuki yes? I hope the both of you are getting along well?" The woman then paused, a hand over her mouth as she widened her chocolate eyes. "Oh my, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Light's mother, Yagami Sachiko." Yuki respectfully did a ninety degree bow, head dipped and eyes closed with a small smile. She raised herself.

"Good evening, Yagami..."

"Oh please, you can call me Sachiko-san if you wish. I imagine it'd get confusing around here if you call everyone Yagami in this house."

Yuki gave a short laugh. "Yes it would, wouldn't it? And we've been getting along well, unless Light-san has been faking this whole time with me." Light's brows lifted at her switch of his name, but laughed slightly nonetheless, scratching the back of his head as he looked to the side.

"Don't worry Yuki-san, you've been pleasant company so far. Too bad we couldn't spend more time together due to our own friends."

Yuki's lips wanted to frown sourly at the thought of the school idiots, but held it back. Instead grinning up at Light in mild amusement.

"So far? My, are you expecting trouble from me Light-san?" Light laughed once more, eyes closed, quick and hard. Yuki's eyes narrowed. Does he know more then he lets on?

"Hey! Kaa-san! Who's that I hear with nii-chan?! Is that a girl?" A new voice came from what she imagined was the living room, an innocent heart shaped face appeared, open caramel eyes with beautifully brushed chestnut hair in a half ponytail. Crumbs were around the young girl's mouth, and judging by the potato chip in her hand, she was surely snacking in the other room. Yuki bowed once more.

"Hello, I'm Hirayama Yuki. I'll be stopping by Light-san's house often for a project that we both have for school and perhaps afterwords as well." Yuki raised her head and gave a brilliant open mouthed smile, "Please treat me well!" The girl, that can only be Light's sister, blinked her caramel eyes. Only to quickly bow her head when her mother said her name, 'Sayu', in a scolding tone.

"I-I'm Yagami Sayu, nii-chan's little sister, pleased to meet you!" Sayu raised her head, tilting it to the side as she seemed to examine Yuki with a concentrated look on her face.

"Sayu," Light said, "its rude to stare you know." Sayu flushed in embarrassment, turning her gaze away only to keep peering over at Yuki, constantly making eye contact.

"I'm sorry! It's just...I've never seen that eye color before! Are those real? Are those contacts? Where do you buy them? Are you what they call albino-"

"Sayu!" Light and Sachiko both yelled, causing the poor girl to flinch and shut her lips tightly, only to smile hesitantly as Yuki giggled at the whole thing while waving her hands.

"My, it's alright! People always ask me about my eyes, I take it as a compliment." Yuki turned her interested amethyst orbs to meet relieved caramel ones, making sure for her face to soften. "Yes, they're real. Got it from my father's side, and to my knowledge, no I'm certainly not albino." Sayu's round eyes shone, her quickly squealing and telling her that they're the most beautiful color she's ever seen, they're so unique, and that Yuki is so lucky, and maybe Sayu's future kids can have pretty eyes like hers if the brunette has interesting genes like the spiky dark brown senpai and-

"Sayu, me and Yuki-san have to start working on our project. And shouldn't you be doing homework too?" Light said this with a sigh, taking his shoes off, Yuki doing the same as she followed him as they walked towards the stairs within the house. Sayu pouted at her brother's words.

"Just go be the goodie-two-shoes you are nii-chan, and you can call me 'Sayu-chan' Yuki-senpai! Don't get distracted by her pretty eyes nii-chan, gotta do your work." Light released an exasperated breath as Sayu winked at them, Yuki gave a smile and a nod at the junior high student, then quickly going up the stairs to follow Light as he called for his mother to make tea for them as they work.

Once they reached his room, Yuki noticed that his room matched his appearance. Neat, clean, no mess anywhere. His bookshelf is not even cluttered, all books secured tightly with a bed made, no wrinkle in sight. Purple eyes continued to examine the room before Light took his desk chair out politely after he put his bag on his bed, wanting her to sit there. She accepted and sat, rolling the chair slightly from the desk so he can ready his computer and to put her school bag down, knowing how inappropriate it would be if she sat or laid on his bed. That would cause her to be promptly kicked out or yelled at from either Mr. Chief or Yammamoto, but the mocha haired girl couldn't help but wonder what Light's reaction would be. Mere observations from their shared high school years would not give her a proper answer, perhaps he would accept with a shrug or a disapproving glare or a simple flustered surprise. The last one made her lips turn down internally. It's been hard after all to see those dull eyes the past two days, so it can be either or. Yuki turned her attention back to Light, who was talking as he prepped the necessary supplies with textbooks and writing utensils.

"Sorry about Sayu, she gets excited sometimes whenever she sees me with a girl. Though she seemed more interested in your eyes then about us thankfully," Light chuckled, "Hope you like green tea too since that's what kaa-san is making for us as we work. I know we decided on the judicial system but I feel like I pushed it towards you due to us talking earlier in the morning about how I wanted to be a detective. We can change it to something else if you want." Light turned his head towards her, with a tiny smile that was accepting with whatever she was going to say, amber eyes faraway.

The falseness irritated her eyes. Yuki straightened in her seat, hands on her lap with a comforting smile.

"Light-san, it's alright. The judicial system and the way crime is would be an interesting topic to speak up about for our class." Light's shoulders relaxed a smidge, and the smile in his face widened with his eyes matching its joy. Yuki wondered half-heartedly how many times he was under another's whims and wishes and not his, she shook the thought away. "And I'm sorry if calling you Light-San in front of your mother surprised you, she had a point you know. Can't exactly call everyone 'Yagami-san' in your house now, someone is bound to get confused."

"It's alright, " Light reassured. "We called each other by our last names because we respected one another in the academic sense, it's only natural to call each other by our first name's now that we'll be in each other's company more from now on."

From how his mother acted, the maternal Yagami must have an idea on how Yuki is as well. But it seems his little sister didn't, which is perfect for the lady genius.

After Light finished setting up the supplies necessary, both computer on and textbooks open with notebooks and utensils to write with, they started. The both of them researched very broadly for the judicial system, for they still needed to decide what exactly they wanted to talk about within it. Yuki bit the bent part of her index finger, thinking. Light was throwing ideas left and right, even as they were supposed to be taking a break once his mother brought the tea up to his room. It seemed to her, that they both found so many things wrong about the law and order they had no idea where to start. She eventually had to leave, due to it getting late, Sachiko made sure for Light to walk her home and even then as they conversed they couldn't maintain in one topic walking through the autumn cold streets with their school uniforms the only thing keeping them warm.

"The sentencing of crimes is something that we can speak up about. I've heard of petty crimes simply as giving a company pen as theft, even if it's just a pen, it is equally as punishable as a stolen car," Light explained, a thoughtful frown on his face as he continued about petty crimes as well as the worse ones. "Even groping a woman's rear is seen as a petty crime in Japan, only six months for sexual assault but they only see it as petty." He shook his head at that, disgusted.

Yuki frowned along with him, wondering about humans and people and reasons they do things.

"Maybe talk about the privileged?" She suggested, looking up at him, meeting his open amber. "Due to the top one percent and their very convenient contacts in addition to their reach and fame, they are able to get less years then of a common man. Or just allow them to pay the fine, which doesn't punish them at all since they basically all throw their cash away anyways."

Light sighed, looking away from her as they both stopped at a corner street, a few paces away from her apartment.

"The amount of times we've been going back and forth, the more one realizes the mistakes in the court system. It's...I don't know what it is." Yuki peered up at him, and the golden boy looked lost. Ever so lost and absent, eyes too far away in pensive thought as he stared straight ahead yet looking at nothing. The golden boy looked like a lost abandoned child that was just left out, alone in this dark,dark world. "I just wish this world wasn't so–so–"

 _Boring? Repetitive? Unfair?_ Those came up in the lazy genius' mind first, but another word came up as she thought about father's and daughters, and teachers and students, of backstabs and betrayal, of violence to the weak, and of the righteous being the cruel hypocrites.

"Disgusting?" She supplied carefully, amethyst trying to catch the dead caramel.

"Rotten." He corrected, still looking ahead but not.

His gaze was still faraway, and damn it, she hates it when people don't look at her as it hurts her pride. Nonetheless, Yuki kept her mouth shut because perhaps there were times when she looked like that, as she would think in the uncaring classroom of ignorant people of the night before when she would watch the news on a massacre, a shooting, missing people, dead people, or of war and torture.

"I just wish, I wish, " Light paused, looking up in grim hopelessness at the sky, perhaps hoping the sky would hear as he swallowed. "I wish that it would stop. That people would stop, that the unfair justice will stop, that the world would just _stop_ being the way it is."

Light then laughed, forcefully Yuki saw, for it was a harsh short laugh that grated her ears.

"I don't even know why I'm saying this anymore. Forgive me Yuki-san. I was just talking to myself I guess, I'm sure we can find something to talk about in our paper." Light then started walking once more, more quickly and longer steps as Yuki tried to maintain his fast pace towards her apartment which is just a few more feet away.

She wanted him to keep going. What else was he going to say? Why did he stop?

They both stopped in front of the building, both facing each other to say their goodbyes. Light's polite smile was back, and Yuki had half a mind to just smile back and just go into her apartment to just laze on her bed. But the other half, ever so curious and ever so wicked, wanted something else.

"I'm sure Light-san will find a way." As his smile wavered to one of confusion, she continued. Smirking ever so wide internally. "Light-san wants to become a detective too yes? You already solved cases with your father as a teen, and are one of the top smartest in this school, perhaps even the whole Kanto region. Surely something can still be fixed?"

He was silent, and Yuki thought she might've pushed the sweet flattery too much on the perfect genius. She observed before he wouldn't be easy to manipulate, is she an idiot?! And he knows about her doesn't he?!

The perfect boy, with the neat brown hair matching his neat clean clothes, then, chuckled. Yuki blinked.

Light's eyes were peering down at her, a wry smile on his lips.

"Thank you, Yuki-san."

That's all he says before they both said their goodbyes, and she couldn't help but think who just got played as she climbed up the stairs to her floor and eventually through the wooden door. Not willing to try the note yet, just wanting to laze around after all the research.

His smile spoke thankful, as well as his eyes. But something else flashed in them. Yuki hopes it wasn't suspicion or distaste or else she messed up their 'friendship' before it even began.

* * *

 _Tuesday Nov. 28, 2006_

The both of them continued to work together throughout the weekend, the both of them deciding to just keep it as general as they could about their chosen topic of the judicial system. They would at times stop due to Sayu coming up to her brother's room, eager to listen what they were doing as well as asking Light for help with her homework. Help is a strong word, since Light seemed to be doing all the work while Sayu was talking to Yuki about mundane things such a soap operas and how she should be in one due to her interesting eyes, telling Yuki she would play a perfect role of an angel with Hideki Ryuuga. It made the lady genius laugh at the young girl's casualness, but also made her chest swell in pride at how the teen compared her to an angel. Other times they would stop once Sachiko stated they deserved a break and shouldn't push themselves with the PowerPoint presentation they were working on thanks to Light's computer. Only twice did Mr. Chief walk into Light's room to check the both of them over, giving Yuki a careful quirk of the lips each time and his eyes seeming to check her over seeming to try to look through her if she was planning something. They didn't talk much about the black notebook that was within Light's drawer, Light only making a small comment on how easy it would be for criminals to be vanquished if it actually worked.

The period came where they would present, and their classmates cluttered around them once more. Excited and seeming to coo due to them being close to one another's body merely as a result of them checking over their points within their papers that they only made for appearance reasons. They both memorized what they were going to say, but it certainly makes one look humble if they pause while looking at the paper when they don't need to at all. Others would call it arrogance, Yuki though? She'd just call it cool confidence.

Once class began and everyone quieted, the teacher called them up to present. They both stood up and headed over to the front of the classroom, Light inserting his flash drive into the teachers desktop. The simple projector flashed on, Yuki pulled the cord down for the white projection screen, the words 'Faults of the Judicial System' shown in large powerful font as their first slide. Interested gazes locked on the words, while the teacher's eyebrow rose as they sat in a student desk to see everything better. Light moved the keyboard to make it more accessible for him as he stood by the screen. His eyes turned to everyone in the classroom, perfect smile put in place as he took the initiative for their opening statement.

"The judiciary, or more commonly known as the judicial system as shown here in our first slide, is the system of courts that interprets and applies the law in the name of the state in addition to resolving issues or common disputes such as previous marital status or a sue." Light's hand gracefully motioned towards the screen. "The system is supposed to help heinous criminals be put to justice due to either a first degree murder or sexual violation, and give them the proper punishment to match the crime. But, there's faults in it." Light looked over at her, and gave a slight nod as his finger tapped the keys to the next slide.

"As my partner stated, there is faults in this system that we claim deals justice," Yuki continued, arms spread out on either side and constantly moving as she spoke with a professional tilt of the lips. The teacher stared at them in silence, brows furrowed while the students were rapt in attention. "Answer this amongst yourselves, why is that those who have caused hurt, who spilled blood in our city's streets, get to go free in a few years? Only for them to do the same action immediately after they leave the supposed correction facility more commonly known as jail? The percentages of criminals of doing this exact action is quite high." She pointed at the screen where it stated the percentage in the graph they acquired that displayed different sorts of criminals and their actions after jail. The number displayed was seventy-six percent. A whisper to an ear started. Light clicked the keyboard, his turn on speaking, amber eyes hard.

"It's just interesting on how what we call 'law and order', there is actually no order at all. And is there even law to begin with? How do the guilty go free simply with a slap on the wrist? How is this right and how can we allow citizens not feel safe within their own home, always having to lock their doors tight?" Yuki glanced over at Light, seeing how his tone was changing, his gestures yet still controlled seeming to grow more erratic. A nod in agreement from a student, causing others to do the same as they listened. Old eyes behind glasses grew narrowed, noticing the atmosphere changing in the classroom. "Lawyers, although are paid to protect their clients as best they can, are defending people who shouldn't be defended when such strong evidence is brought out. Why allow such people freedom? That's an easy answer." It was Yuki's turn to cut in.

"Greed." She said simply, smile still in place but amethyst wanted to move towards the golden boy's direction with growing interest. "It is nothing new that lawyers cut deals with judges, and Japan isn't alone in this. A simple planted jury member by a crooked lawyer can cause a violator to go home free within America. Oh, a celebrity caused a murder due to drunk driving? An easy fix that money can easily do, while the victims suffer." Mutters began, gullible eyes not able to look away as another tap sound echoed in the room.

"Tell me everyone, where is the justice in this?" Amber eyes were like molten fire, and voice equally as burning in critical query. Yuki peered at him curiously, blinking at the passion. "The rich and famous getting away with murder. Large corporations uncaring about their cold methods that use their employees. A government official washing away past skeletons. Criminals who were supposed to be 'corrected' just go off and do the exact same thing that caused them to be shipped off to jail in the first place. Criminals who broke the law and yet are not properly punished as people are afraid to walk the streets at night. While lawyers fight for their client, claiming they need psychological help or deem insanity."

Yuki rose a brow, eyes slightly narrowing. That wasn't in their original script. She didn't even notice he changed the slide, did he add one after she left his house last night? Purple tried to catch caramel, only to be pointedly ignored.

"It's true that those who suffer from mental illness do need help, but not every criminal that do an inhumane act mean that they are 'ill'. That's just an excuse that lawyers and others use to get out of trouble easier, for what is better? Years in jail or a few months perhaps in a psychiatric ward or mental rehabilitation facility?" His shook his head, bangs raking across his eyes like gentle leaves swaying in the breeze. "Do not mistake me however, some who committed a crime most likely due suffer in someway or another and it's tragic. Another thing to be fixed is psychological evaluations of criminals to tell whether or not they need professional help or it is simply by choice the actions they committed."

She held back a scowl. What is he trying to pull? What is he _doing_?! Light hasn't even glanced her way at once, only staring towards their classmates and teacher as he continued to speak. Yuki will _not_ be ignored.

"An interesting thought," Yuki interrupted Light, causing him to finally look at her and stare in mild surprise. "A psychological evaluation for each criminal that commits a crime? One must wonder how such an idea will work and how exactly it will get funded by the government when it is already so busy trying to focus their money on other important tasks such as catching crime syndicates as well as focusing on the already determined ill." A slow curl of the lips upwards appeared upon her face. "Light-san, why don't you tell them the answer? And please explain whether or not all criminals must be evaluated even those who committed jaywalking or petty thievery compared to human trafficking and exhortation."

A few beats of silence passed, as neither genius eyes strayed from the other. It was broken when Light closed his eyes, letting out a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, I should explain shouldn't I?" Light straightened, his left hand under his right elbow as his index finger from his right arm was pointing upwards, gaze back onto the interested crowd. "I hope I didn't confuse any of you, the main focus of this whole presentation was the faults of the system on how they don't properly punish those who've done violent and depraving crimes as well as the loopholes from certain government officials. Small crimes such as vandalism or perhaps a small theft shouldn't be jailed for long periods of time or treated harshly." Yuki's hand within her crossed arms clenched, she suspected he knew something. He didn't say anything to her face, what is he doing? "So when I stated criminals do need to be properly psychologically evaluated, I meant those who've done first degree murder or illegal confinement and kidnapping. It is to see and negate lawyers false words to deem them insane as an excuse for their actions when it was simply a choice. Also, if the government didn't focus so much on keeping criminals on death penalty alive with our tax money, I'm sure it would be enough for medical professionals to do thorough tests."

Murmurs went around at that, growing louder until Emi, a Light fan, shushed them. Yuki put her bent index finger between her teeth, in thought.

A brilliant save. And very true, the both of them researched on the millions of dollars the government wasted on keeping criminals alive until their faraway death date when it could've used for more important things. Whether or not the death penalty should just be removed or just kill them more quickly, that was a debate the both of them couldn't decide on. But Yuki didn't ask those whirling questions for him to answer about his idealistic tactics, no, it was to find if he knew about her history.

A sudden addition to the mentally ill spectrum. Focusing on the 'large' crimes instead of all when she was aware his dislike of criminals in general. Her throwing the word thievery only for him to throw it back at her when he could've used his own example.

Teeth bit the pale finger harshly, cold purple holding distaste behind spiky mocha bangs.

He knows. Light can ruin her with a simple word to his classmates, and then the idiots would suddenly grow brains and stay away from her or at the least be wary.

'Damn it,' she cursed. 'Light Yagami just played me like a well tuned violin ready to perform within an orchestra. Was that what his look meant the other day? That hidden emotion that flashed in his eyes? What is this...'

No. If he wished to do such a thing, he would've done so already. Light Yagami never seemed like one to tell everyone's business to the world either, his own mannerisms of wishing to be polite and private supported that. Yet...why would he do this? Is he...trying to show sympathy...?!

Pity. He's showing his pity by informing others the difference between criminals by choice and criminals by illness, for them to not judge. The last thing she ever wants is pity, she is no damsel to be saved. Is Light not like her after all?

Yuki released her teeth's hold on her finger to help Light do the conclusion, appearing calm as they spoke their final thoughts. Only for sudden hands to appear, wanting to be called. The teacher cleared their throat, fixing their glasses upon their nose.

"You know, Yagami-san and Hirayama-san, that justice is meant to be equal yes?" Yuki, due to her observing Light to perhaps read his actions more, saw how his shoulders seemed to tense. The always poise polite smile appeared strained. "Your simple arguments have been made before, the world isn't as black and white as you want it to be. There isn't just death as punishment for the bad and a pat on the head for the good. "

"Ah, well Ohka-sensei forgive my forwardness but perhaps it's time to drain all the colors down the drain until we are back to seeing right and wrong and black and white." Light replied easily, tilting his head as he looked at their sensei.

"Yeah, Ohka-sensei," Yuri stated with her dark brown eyes, "they're right. What's wrong with wanting justice for victims? It's not fair that politicians just do all talk to defend themselves with their speeches." Light nodded in thanks, a small smile on his lips that caused Yuri to blush and put her head down. If Yuki wasn't upset, she would've snorted at how easy the girl is to please.

"Not just that," the raven haired Dankuro decided to speak up, a smile seeming to be directed at her as he spoke. Was he trying to charm her back to him or something? Fat chance. She only comes to those once _she_ decides if she wants some fun or not. Although, with her foul mood right now, perhaps a bit of fun could distract her. "The loopholes in the law is endless. Why not just simple payback, you slap someone's cheek and they slap yours instead of turning away?"

Ohka-sensei shook their head, finally deciding to stand up to go to their desk and fix the keyboard placement as they looked at everyone carefully.

"Have we adults failed all of you? Do you not see what could happen if such things were allowed to happen? If you try to bend the law until it breaks, it is your perception of what is right will be all that's left."

"What's wrong with that?" A student asked incredulously.

"Yeah, we know the difference between right or wrong. And the law right now isn't really well...right." Another student added so eloquently.

Other students murmured their agreement, a handful saying their argument of this and a debate seemed to form within their classroom. Yuki quickly glanced at Light, and instead of him looking pleased at everyone's seeming agreement, he appeared to be lost in thought, a frown marred on his lips. Ohka-sensei then called her for her opinion on the matter, causing her to blink. The golden boy then finally deciding to look at her, waiting for her answer along with everyone else as the room was silent to hear the lady genius' words.

She shrugged, lips in a lazy grin."What's there to say? Humans will forever be humans therefore will constantly cause sin. Should there be a leash to control everyone? Yes. Just turn on the news and hear what's going on, it can make anyone feel sick." Disgusted. Disapproving. _Rotten_. "Now, should the metaphorical leash be tighter? Maybe. This presentation was meant to show the holes in the system, its everyone's job to interpret it however they want to."

Once she finished, silence passed by as she stared straight ahead. Students nodded, accepting her answer as their truth while the teacher's brows were furrowed. Yuki ignored the feeling of a certain perfect genius's stare.

If she did, she would've saw appraisal and respect within the molten amber.

Once they were released from Daikoku, her and Light quickly made their way home to prepare for their cram classes at Gamou today. As they walked, Yuki trying to calm her ire at the golden boy with the always perfect hair and neat clothes, ready to release a false pathetic smile for others, said boy spoke.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the extra slide."

Yuki turned towards him in surprise, yet still suspicious. He seemed to catch it, since he looked down onto the ground as he mussed his hair and a sigh leaving his lips.

"It was just something I thought I should bring up, it's an interesting part of the system as well. And I felt like they should know too." Light tried to clarify, but only made her grow even more irate. That they should know so they could pity her and her situation? Spit it out.

"You know." Yuki stated, examining his face that looked up at her words. Searching. "You know."

"I...I know that during your middle school years you stole designer glasses. But I'm sure you had your own reasons and you were still young so you shouldn't be judged because of that Yuki-san, nor ashamed of it. Everyone makes mistakes and some people _do_ deserve mercy so—" Light continued to talk, seeming to try to comfort her, reading her furrowed brows as something else as he stated that mercy should be given to certain criminals.

What the fuck.

Seriously, what the fuck? He doesn't know? Light doesn't know about her condition? Her history? Only that small crime she did all those years ago?

Yuki ducked her head, hair hiding her face as a wicked expression appeared as they continued to walk.

Ha! She had nothing to worry about then, is Mr. Chief a fool? Why wouldn't he tell his son about her tendencies? That little crime is probably the only one on her record due to her interesting circumstances, that must mean Light searched it up himself using his father's account and that was the only evidence against her of being a repetitive deviant. Little golden boy tended to hack into the system in free will, Yuki observed. Ah, does she want to laugh out loud in cruel mockery. The lazy genius read him wrong, he was trying to protect the petty criminals not the mentally ill ones. Perhaps he's not like her after all.

"It's alright, Light-san." She finally said after she calmed herself. "I'm glad that you haven't treated me differently after you found out. Thank you for that, but I'd rather it still be between us please?" Light nodded and released words of affirmation. They reached his house, Yuki giving him a wave of goodbye and that he doesn't have to walk her home or walk her to cram school for that matter. They both need a break. Light went into his house after their farewells, Yuki soon arriving to her apartment and dropping her supplies onto the ground.

She released a content sigh as she plopped on her brown used couch, finally relaxing after a whole weekend of her actually doing active research that actually interested her somewhat. Her eyes were closed as she leaned back against the couch, the epitome of calm.

A dry smirk curled upon her face, a dark chuckle to go along with it.

There's no one like her after all. Yuki thought she was seen through by Light, but due to his actions, she was wrong. Who cares though right? A snicker was released.

There's no one like her. There'll never be. And now she's bored cause she thought there would be a chase where there wasn't one in the first place. Eyelids opened to showcase lilac staring up at a beige ceiling, which then flicked to her room with the desk. Lilac then flicked towards her small television in front of her, a pale hand grabbed the remote and clicked the power button, the news being displayed as a situation in an elementary school seemed to be occurring. The pale hand twitched around the remote, head filled with spiky hair turning towards the direction of her room with a wooden desk that has a drawer with an interesting note.

She really _is_ bored.

* * *

No way. Yuki thought as she quickly rushed to get her supplies together, in a sort of disarray after what just happened not long ago.

He died of a heart attack. No way. What are the odds of his health issues catching up to him? Impossible. Slim to none. Yuki closed her apartment door behind her, locking it with annoying shaky hands. After she locked it, she slammed her hands on the door, quickly making the shakiness go away as she went down to leave from her floor to quickly get to cram school.

There's no such thing as coincidences.

Light. When they were researching, she always tended to arrive when he was finishing watching the news. Did he...?

What...this is...if this is true then the note actually works. There's an actual object out there that exists that can kill others with you just knowing their name and face, an object that talked about Shinigami. Yuki quickly walked, checking the time on her flip phone, to see if she can catch the bus before it leaves. And she is, she spotted it right when it arrived on its stop and quickened her pace even more so as thoughts went throughout her kid in lightning speed.

Shinigami exist. If a book like that can exist, and it speaks about the supernatural gods of death, then they have to be real too. But for what? To get the user's soul of the book? For the user to become the new god of death? What is this? How can such an object exist? How come no one has found out about it before and exploited it?

No. Wrong questions.

Why would it show up _now?_ Why at a school's courtyard?

Yuki resisted a laugh, wondering if god just wanted toys to play with like she tended to do with her 'friends'. The same thing however can be said about Light. He was bored. His 'friends' never truly are his 'friends', if so he would talk to them more or at least text as they were doing the project in his house but he did neither.

This...her fingers played with the strap of her book bag, this is interesting. A book that murders, you can kill anyone you wished. A hand came upon her face, rubbing it as her opposite hand still focused on the strap of her bag as she thought, going inside the bus taking small notice it was just her and two other men that was in it.

What are the chances of the book appearing in the courtyard as a coincidence? Was it? Was it fate? This...no.

 _No_. There is no such thing as fate, yet there's no such thing as coincidences either. Which is it. Yuki blinked, coming out of her thoughts once she noticed the bus hasn't moved yet to the next destination. The driver normally doesn't wait this long. Yuki carefully turned her head to side, for her to use her peripheral vision to see the two men in the back. They both had leather jackets on, but besides that their appearance was widely different. One having a somewhat clean yet purposefully wild look with his brown hair covered in cheap gel to have his hair spiked while the others was long and greasy reaching his neck that had a tattoo on it. Yuki turned away, taking her phone out as the bus finally decided to move. Making a different turn for the day, another route to move pass the rush hour the bus driver announced with his microphone.

Shooting quick texts to Light who gave her his number when they were working together in the weekend. Yuki closed it, eyes hidden behind her bangs, eerily calm despite her new discoveries of this cruel dark world. She placed her phone between the wall of the bus and her seat, the men didn't look like esteemed citizens of society after all. Who would have that much gel in their hair and such a nasty little tattoo on a neck with cliche leather jackets to match?

Why, the Choko Yakuza of course.

Calculating amethyst stared outside the window, noticing how close this area was to a red light district.

Yuki Hirayama, in her mind lost in thought and adrenaline at the thought of magical items and beings, took the bus that Light warned her about not to use.

The bus stopped and sensitive ears due to blood pounding into them heard the two men from the back of the bus stand up and their heavy steps walk towards her as one called out to her with a chortle.

She's a fool. But.

The bus driver was preparing something, hands dialing on his phone, his long sleeve going down to show a tattoo on the man's wrist. Yuki stood up, knowing it was for naught, but wanted to appear a spitfire either way. Rough hands grabbed her arms, older voice putting in her ear as a napkin with a strong chemical smell went to her nose. Her nostrils flared, she tried to push, to move her arms to release her, but Yuki knew the world isn't so kind for her to have the strength to overpower two men. No. She can't rely on kindness.

'No,' Yuki thought as her consciousness faded, orbs going to the back of her head as she started to slump as the men's voices cheered and jostled her around.

'Damn it, Light Yagami, you better be like me after all.'

•

•

•

 _Hi~! Um...yeah. So VERY long chapter. I didn't mean it to be this long but the Justice thing...ahhhh, I love talking about Justice okay? And I like having characters talk about it, especially the famous Light Yagami?_

 _How could I pass that up?_

 _Well, afterthought, does Light really only know Yuki committed one crime? Or does he know more? It's Light after all._

 _Are Yuki and Light really actually alike? And how can that help Yuki with her situation? What did she say in her texts to him?_

 _Additionally, my inspiration from writing about basically What is Justice? and How can we fix Justice? It's from the the Death Note Musical song- Where is the Justice? I will get many inspirations for this fic from the musical as well as other Death Note released things such as Relight and the light novels._

 ** _Hope you guys enjoyed the VERY long chapter, and heads up! I didn't edit or look over this at all, so there will probably be a lot of mistakes! Feel free to correct me if you see mistakes!_**

 ** _Here's to me releasing the next chapter soon~_**


	7. Circumstances

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's in this story besides my OC's. Therefore I don't own Death Note and it's plot. So no suing here~! ^_^**

* * *

 _9 PM Tuesday Nov. 28 2006_

Light's mind was going a mile a minute.

Thoughts were jumbling together, coming over one another in a constant cycle where one would refute the other. A fight of pure logic of one's understanding of this world over what one's own eyes seeing a seemingly impossible action to actually be possible. Blood was pumping within his veins, he felt it thrumming even as he forced himself to walk calmly with a passive face, going towards a destination to perhaps try it again.

To try the heavy weight within his bag, a notebook with the eerie words of 'Death Note' scrawled upon the cover.

That man, Otoharada Kurou, died by a heart attack exactly forty seconds after Light wrote his name down. It was just to check if it was just a game like he thought it would be, a prank. He found no need to try it when Hirayama was there, the both of them occupying each others time with the project and idle talk in his room. It was a nice distraction, a way to pass time and he felt like someone could actually follow his thoughts and easily catch up with his ideas and she gave her own. But when he arrived in his room today, his eyes kept staring at his drawer that held the notebook, a tug from an unknown source spurring him on to finally try it.

And now he's a murderer.

He shook his head, as if that would be enough to push those thoughts away. He's being ridiculous there's no way, it was just a coincidence. And that is why he has to try it again, he has to try it on a person no one would miss. A criminal, a deviant that always causes trouble. Light checked over the area, seeing he wasn't in the best neighborhood to be in at night after he was released from cram in Gamou. Which was another thought that kept squeezing and rattling in his mind, the fact that Hirayama wasn't present for class.

It bothered him, since the unique girl with purple eyes was indeed lazy, did not mean she ever missed a day of cram classes. Although she does get more lost in her thoughts, Light observed. Can't say he doesn't do the same however. Additionally, it didn't help the mysterious texts he got during his class as his mind tried to find a target while holding his composure.

 _' **Chocolate overdose** '_

 _' **Need help with note in red** '_

Light, seeing the second text, paused. Focusing on the word 'note' and 'red', interesting words after a newscast of a man dying of a heart attack most likely due to the black notebook in his bag.

Nimble hands clenched within his tan overcoat.

Hirayama likely knows about it, but the other words...it was so odd and ridiculous that he decided to push it to the side and that Hirayama was just teasing him again in her own way. She tends to do that with everybody else in school. He has more pressing matters to tend to like-

 _"Why, if it works Yagami-kun, you'd be labeled a murderer. And no one likes a murderer."_

Light bit his inner cheek.

He reached to a magazine store, spotting men with motorcycles outside of it bothering a woman, while citizens just stood and stared or ignored to stroll along their way. His ears pricked once he entered, seeing the television within the store talking about the yakuza group again and how suspected members were released due to lack of evidence. For a mere moment, he wondered as he looked at the television if it was best to write their names down, since their faces were being displayed and it was highly likely they were part of the group but he erased it from his mind. He has to see for himself with his own two eyes right in front of him if it works, so Light turned away from the screen to instead walk towards a random magazine in front of the large glass window where one can perfectly see men harassing a defenseless woman. He placed the black notebook within the magazine, and wrote the name that one of the men stated, making sure he spelled it different ways to leave no room for error. He added the word 'accident' as an afterthought for every name variation.

Shaky soft caramel looked out the window, staring and waiting. Shibumura Takuo chased the running woman who was desperately trying to get away as she cried for help that no one was giving, the motorcycle revved excitedly. A horn was heard, bright headlights overpowering the street and the motorcycle died, skidding along the growing red streets within the ironically red district of the Kanto region.

Sweat formed in the back of his neck and face, his shock for once not being hidden but allowed for anyone to see if they looked at his direction. Wide eyes lowered to the notebook, seeming to stare at him in prideful glee as if to say: "I told you I can do it". Light swallowed his dry mouth, trying to calm down and relax his tense shoulders but could not.

' _It works...! The Death Note works, its real! That man...his blood is everywhere_ , _but he-_ ' He stopped, licking his lips as he carefully put the notebook back into his bag. He started walking towards the door he entered from, but the television once again caught his eye, the headlines stating 'Choko Yakuza Most Likely Cause of Human Trafficking in Kanto'.

Light froze.

Choko...Note...Red...

The newscaster continued to speak, going onto say how the group preferred young woman as they were the age group that kept disappearing the last few months.

*Chokorēto, the word in their native language meaning chocolate. Take away the last two syllables and you get the word Choko.

Choko overdose.

Light inwardly cursed, quickly exiting the store and ignoring the chaos outside the store due to the downed man that was dead and causing the black streets to turn scarlet. He felt sick, but his blood was pumping now for another reason. He took out his phone, checking over his messages again that Hirayama sent at an alley. Reading them over again quickly, calculations going through his mind as he read once more with cold understanding.

 _'_ _ **Chocolate overdose**_ _'_

Overdose from drugs due to Choko. Highly likely due to chloroform since it is a drug that causes the quickest reaction as an anesthetic and can be accessible to a group like the yakuza for nasty business.

 _'_ _ **Need help with note in red'**_

I'm in trouble, in the red light district, use the Death Note. Light bit his lip at this, checking over the time she sent this message to him.

 _6:35 PM_

The time where the bus stop near his house gets taken by the public bus. He warned her to not take the bus, was she in a rush? If she saw the news like he did as he suspected, then perhaps she was in shock but there's no time for this! It's 9:30 PM as of now, basically three hours have passed since Choko members took her. He can just call the police for her possible whereabouts and they will surely find her. He moved to dial, but paused.

Light clenched his teeth. If that would work then the National Police Agency would've found the many other missing woman that the group has taken as a result of their greed and disgusting nature. Hirayama would be long gone into an unfamiliar new area with a random man over her before the force could even find a hint of her. Another thing himself and Hirayama could've talked about in great detail within their presentation, the lack of action and results within the force of Japan but that does not matter as of now. What matters is Hirayama and there's one way to gain fast results to rescue her.

He needs to use the notebook as she asked. Light closed his phone, tightening his hold on it and pressing it close to his rapidly beating chest.

But... he'll be a _murderer_. He _is_ a murderer, he just killed two people but Hirayama needs help. Who knows what they can be doing to her? As of right now? Even just thinking about the possibilities is him to wasting time and his hesitation is not helping, but the notebook _can_ help. He killed those two men, but one was going to hurt little kids and teachers while the other was openly violating a woman.

So it's justified...right? It has to be!

This is the only way to save Hirayama in the most reliable and safest way possible, surely yakuza members will make a show if one of their men died yes? The Choko though are slippery, never seemed the sharpest in Light's eyes due to how many 'suspected' members there were. And Hirayama didn't seem the type to throw away lives for no good reason, her reputation at school was always a kind and patient girl so if _she_ thinks it's best to use it then perhaps it _is_.

' _Deceiving_ ,' a voice whispered in his mind but he openly ignored it. If that was true, then they're...Light clicked his tongue in annoyance, scanning where he was carefully within the alley.

Their headquarters are around here, he just has to walk and examine the buildings for a subtle sign of their territory. Yakuza tend to use different forms of symbols with different meanings in areas that help contribute to their unsavory business and with the lack of brightness the group had, Light should've talked to his father to help in this case after all he thought as he ran his hand up his hair in self-loathing frustration and worry. If he did, Hirayama wouldn't have been in this mess.

They may not be close, not even something like friends despite his father wanting him to become with her in a single weekend, but he always respected her and saw her as an equal as well as them even being a bit alike and the thought of her being beaten down and used like a mere plaything brought a fire into his gut and anger in his eyes.

Light walked deeper into the alley, taking out the notebook as his mind tried to place the names and faces that was shown within the magazine store as well as all the other newscast he's watched about the group.

A pen clicked, and it seemed to echo in Light's ears as he forced his shaky hands to write.

* * *

 _10:35 PM Tuesday Nov. 28, 2006_

Yuki did not open her eyes as she laid on the cold hard floor until she chose to do so.

She regained consciousness a little over forty five minutes ago, hearing the men walking back and forth being rowdy, their voices echoing along with their footsteps that would at times be too close to her. Voices that would speak of women and children as things, as cargo and money and nothing more. She maintained this silence and her stillness despite realizing her wrists and ankles were tied with zip ties, an observation she made by using her fingers that were behind her back to feel out her restraints to orchestrate a way to break from the uncomfortable ties. Despite that subtle movement of her hands, and quick glance around the area behind Yuki's bed of spiky hair, she stayed still and feigned unconscious as she laid on her side with a metal wall behind her.

A warehouse, Yuki concluded, her round ears seeming to be in echolalia due to the little sounds that would bounce off the walls.

If the echoes of their footsteps weren't enough, then the metal structure of this building when she opened her eyes carefully to survey the area when she first awoke. It seems she was also the only one to be their catch for the day, since no whimpering was heard nor the men talking about a new deal besides her. It was odd to her that they did not care for their obnoxious chatter within the normally quiet building, suggesting that the lot they were at was abandoned. If not, then the echoes were clearly misleading as well as the large space that was within the room Yuki was currently in.

Warehouse or not, it's going to be difficult to escape. A semblance of hope would be if there were other girls here that can provide a necessary distraction for her escape, but alas. It is not so.

She would have to rely on Light Yagami, the one who is or is not like her.

The dependence she must give rattles her but her other plans of leaving this place singlehandedly left her mouth unsavory, her face wanting to contort in disgust but she hid it with a pressing of bruised trembling lips.

Ah. It seems that they–

Yuki stopped, her stomach doing flips as thoughts raced and pure revulsion and loathing going through her, but she couldn't think much about her tarnished pride because yelps were heard by the three men who took her as well as another man of slender build. A metal sound clanked and skittered across the ground, the noise hissing in her ears. An eyelid opened to reveal crystal amethyst.

"What the fuck?! Oi! Osaho! Get up!" The man, with wild brown hair and dark hollow brown eyes to match, shouted. Frantically moving back and forth around the fallen man upon the ground. Pale hands clenched, and a body slightly jerked forward.

"What's wrong with him...did he get a stomachache or something...?" Another asked, the bus driver with black graying hair and wrinkled face, eyes wide in disbelief as he stepped back.

The other, the extra that was not there for her capture, stood over the downed man with greasy hair and tattoo on his neck and placed his fingers on his neck. His focused expression dramatically changed to strained as he looked down. Nimble fingers reached and grabbed and quickly went to work over the distress.

"He's...he's dead."

Yuki's lips twitched. A pawn has been swiped from the board.

"W-what?! How? Was he having a heart attack? Is that what happened? Ichita?"

The extra, Ichita, only stared. Not answering, causing the bus driver to step further back, a few feet away from her, as if trying to escape from the reality that his possible friend is gone just like that. With a snap of a finger. Hands trembling, with legs to match and Yuki could only do her best to resist a mocking snicker.

' _Well, well, well_ ,' Yuki thought in amusement as a calmness started to come over her despite her rapid beating chest. ' _Golden boy truly has a golden heart after all.'_ She withheld to move once more, waiting for a chance as pale wrists that were raw from the ties now feel comfortable. Her guard did not lower, for no more bodies went to the floor, meaning that Light has not been able to write other names that belong to the men who've captured her. Which in truth is a difficult task, news about suspected members have been popping up at least once every week and for someone to remember all of them would simply be insane.

But, she knows Light, or rather has observed Light from afar in their years of high school and he is a golden perfect boy that always seems to remember little stupid things and that's perfect for her. That, or he lost face and did not wish to write anymore which does not bode well for her.

She must move on her own with herself as a game piece, a Queen.

"...it's impossible. He was...good. Healthy...!He's thirty eight after all, he never talked about a heart attack before so what the _fuck_ is this?!" The man with wild brown hair asked, arms waving erratically as sweat came down his face.

"Calm yourself, Hako," Ichita commanded, voice low. "This is clearly something else. Does anyone know what he ate?"

"Are you saying he was poisoned?!" Wild hair, Hako, yelled. "This...we all ate together at that sushi place in Shinjuku, does that mean me and Inukoshi will...?!"

"N-no way," the bus driver, Inukoshi, startled like a jittery animal as he stepped back once more. "Do y-you think...think that Tengoku planted some members in the restaurant we ate at? That's...that can't be though, we would've died already right? How would they even know we were going to eat there?"

"Which is why that the thought of our rivals doing that would be ridiculous." Ichita sighed, hand going through too dark hair. "This is great. We were expecting another shipment too but it seems there will be a change of plans." Ichita continued to speak about the annoyance of it all, but she tuned him out when he said one word that referred to her and to others who have been in this position with tearful shaking eyes and screams that no one could hear.

' _A shipment_ ,' Yuki repeated, eyes hidden behind her bangs. ' _I'm a mere object to these disgusting toys who sins are greed and envy and a rather poor display of wrath. How arrogant for them to think I will leave and nod my head willingly as they ship me somewhere I don't know with my only reason to living at that time is to fuck, how arrogant of them indeed.'_

She continued to quietly seethe in her thoughts, but that did not stop the trickle of fear within her that she did her best to push down.

The man that seemed to be the only one who has a brain went through his pocket and took out his phone, starting to dial as he turned around with Hako going towards him to follow, Inukoshi staying in place.

An opening.

"What are you doing? Who are you calling?" Hako asked, voice wary, eyes still glancing over at the dead body that was by Inukoshi in fear only to look back at the only intelligent man that was within the group.

"Calling our doctor, that's what. It can't be a heart attack that Osaho died from so it was clearly something else. I'm sure our specialist can figure out the reason on why," Ichita replied tiredly, calling said doctor only for no answer. He left a voicemail either way on their location and situation and snapped his phone shut, if Yuki could see his face she imagined his expression was morphed into a scowl but she can careless, she must get out of here. "Damn, no answer. Perhaps I should call in a favor from—"

There was a grunt. No, more of a noise of pain. And another man fell onto the floor in the most ungraceful of manners, limbs moving this way and that as he groaned.

Hako and Ichita turned, eyes wide as they saw another man of theirs fall.

Yuki yanked out the knife from the quivering bus driver's shin, and quickly aimed for the other to make sure he stayed down, sweaty hands firm around the sharp weapon to keep it from slipping.

She looked up, tight eyes flashing, lips curled dangerously as blood was pooling on the ground in a fast pace. Hands drenched in scarlet, twisting the weapon she managed to get and use to her advantage that was ever so dropped luckily by her once the first man fell into the Inukoshi, the _dog's_ leg. Uncaring as he whimpered pathetically.

Although both men were shocked, Hoka even more so with his pitiful yelp, it did not deter Ichita from quickly taking out the pistol from his ever large pocket to aim at her body that was ever so carefully behind the bus driver's body due to his erratic movements and growing weakness from loss of blood.

"What are you doing, little lady?" Ichita asked, gun not straying from her form despite his comrade's body in front of her as a shield. "If you don't mind, I suggest putting that knife down. Me and my buddies have had enough problems for the day and another dead body to the list will make my mood sour then it was already. So," his forefinger moved to the trigger, "why don't you relax young *Onna(woman)?"

Yuki was unamused, eyes narrowing as she kept her smirk. Keeping the ploy.

"Hmph...why would I do that? For you guys to tie me up again?" She drawled, keeping the knife in her hand as she moved it towards Inukoshi's neck. A clear threat. One Ichita didn't overlook, and cause Hoka to screech.

"What are you doing you bitch?! Get away from him before this guy next to me puts a pretty little hole in your head!"

"No. I don't think so."

Hoka sputtered waving his arms around and appeared to march towards her but stopped once a hand splayed across his chest. Hoka looked over questioningly at Ichita, but the man only rose a brow at her, keeping his arm out that held the gun. Never straying from her form, forefinger resting on the trigger.

"You don't hold your life in high regard do you? Little onna, it's very simple to just pull the trigger of this gun like my friend states. And you'd be gone. Just like that. Just a shipment that didn't want to play nice to hold." He mocked, lips moving to form a semblance of a smile but only caused her irritation. "Let go of the knife."

She wasn't sure to spit at him or laugh at him. This idiot, this _fool_ has the gall to talk to her like that. Like she was an air headed coward that couldn't see right through them that they actually do not wish harm upon her.

A throaty chuckle reverberated throughout her body.

Both men's eyes narrowed, everyone ignoring Inukoshi's weak whimpers and pleas as he tried to paw his hand at Yuki. What a weakling to get down with two stabs to both legs.

Hard amethyst like the crystal they represent, stared at them. An odd look was in Ichita's eyes.

"Careful now," she purred, making sure her smirk did not falter as sweat fell from her brow, "death tends to follow me around. Look at what happened to your friend~. And finding a catch like me with my eyes surely have helped you lot to gain an extra budget." Ichita hand was shaking as he held the gun, eyes turning glassy, but Yuki didn't falter." I wonder, how many hefty offers have already been made with me?"

' _Damn it, Light! Hurry up!'_

Hoka scowled at her.

"You better stop talking or we'll really—"

A shot rang out, causing Yuki to flinch. Inukoshi and Hoka both yelped, one obviously weaker then the other. Her eyes flicked towards the shooter, eyes widening.

Ichita was kneeling, holding his hand to his chest as he weakly tried to get up, face scrunched in pain. Hoka stepped back, growing pale but she could careless as her shoulders relaxed slightly at looking at the dying man, blood still pounding in her ears.

Her lips curled wickedly, a breathy laugh coming out of her lips as Hoka turned his eyes towards her in fear.

' _Golden boy is not so golden now, scarlet now marring your perfect image that you try so hard to keep. What shall you do now?'_

Eyes gazed at the scared jittery young man, amused.

"I warned you didn't I? Death likes to follow~," Yuki chuckled, and Hoka sprinted out the door of the warehouse, giggles like chimes ringing in his mind.

* * *

 _11 PM Tuesday Nov. 28, 2006_

Light hid behind the corner as a man ran past him, fear in his eyes like he saw the Devil and was hot in his heels as he continued to run from the warehouse.

He released a breath that he didn't realize he held, hands tight around the cryptic notebook. Brown eyes turned towards the direction of the building, and he could only hope he made it in time with the hasty plan he made up in his mind to save Hirayama. Despite him appearing to have missed one. But Light got a good look of the man as he ran away, if anything happens.

He peered over at both directions then started to walk towards the building.

Light's original plan seemed too weak, killing as many members that came to his mind to possibly stop them from transporting Yuki—Hirayama—away. But that would not help him find her location, which can be anywhere in the red light district. And it would also attract too much attention if he simply did heart attacks, so he had to quickly try to interpret the rules that were in English and apply them to the many names he had written down in different variations when it came upon his mind to make their death more subtle. He always worked well under pressure.

Although, it took him a bit to change and form the deaths.

Light swallowed and closed his eyes briefly at the thought he had to put in to kill—murder—exterminate? He shook his head, all the thought he had to put in to _save_ Yuki. He did make some deaths heart attacks, making everything erratic like how he was feeling. The entry he kept putting in after the first few deaths was what aided him the most however.

 _ **'Call 81-3-XXX-XXX to tell the receiver the address of your current location that is holding a young woman with purple eyes in a guise that you are calling another from the Choko Yakuza group and quickly hang up, disappointed at being directed to voicemail. Point gun towards fellow member then kill him with a shot'**_

It was tedious to keep writing it over and over next to names that happened to come upon his memory, but it was for a good cause.

It was for a good cause, Light repeated. Like how his father always left their house absent of his presence to help others, for a good cause.

The last sentence that he wrote down was just him hoping against hope, he thought he read something along the lines of one can't force a person to kill another using the Death Note but he had to try. Try to get rid of all the men that kidnap and hurt women and the people around them, to get rid of the ones who can care less about people's lives. Who hurt and _hurt_ , and use and _use_ , and a constant cycle of hurting innocents who are _crying_ and _wailing_ for a savior.

They don't care, they'll never care. That's why it makes sense on why he's doing this.

Light's eyes flashed.

To get rid of these _rotten_ people.

' _They're still people,'_ a voice that can only behis conscious whispered, _'you've killed people.'_

No! He's...yes he killed...but it's to save, it's to save others, to save Yuki.

It's for a good cause.

Light's gut wrenched painfully, and he was afraid he was going to throw up like he almost did by the magazine store as he grew closer to the warehouse, hand in front of his mouth as the other held the notebook. The notebook that is causing his sickness.

His ears pricked at an odd sound coming from within. He carefully walked, putting the Death Note away in his bag just in case, and peered through the open door. Amber eyes widened.

There was Hirayama Yuki, kneeling by a bleeding man's body as she held a knife slick with red. She looked up, her unique eyes gazing into his amber ones.

Light never felt so exposed like in that moment.

He entered the warehouse, brows furrowed in concern as he looked at her body up and down. Ignoring the bodies around him.

"Yuki-san, are you alright? Let me help you." Light went over, grabbing both of her arms to lift her up, her hair shadowing her face as she still held the knife tightly between her right hand. He frowned.

She must be in shock. What does he do? Does he call a hospital? But this whole situation is sort of odd and he doesn't want her to be bombarded with questions by the NPA, despite how normally kind his father is. Yuki needs quick assistance and to be looked over—

Under Light's hands, Yuki's body shuddered as a laugh escaped from her. It increased, her laughter bouncing off the walls and making him flinch from the odd forced sound that irritated his ears. This isn't...how he imagined her to act.

She lifted her head up, one purple eye visible for him behind her wall of mocha hair. Pale and normally smooth lips now chapped were openly grinning and Light can only think how wrong it looked. It was like she was forcing it...like...

Like how he forces his smiles.

Yuki stopped laughing, in sync with Light's growing understanding and realization about the both of them. Amethyst flicked towards amber and stayed.

"Maa, Light," she said with amusement, eyes twinkling darkly, "men truly are disgusting creatures aren't they?"

He did not notice her using his name informally, only her eyes and her words afterwords as he analyzed them. Like it was his first time actually _seeing_ her. The real Hirayama Yuki and not the mask.

Honey brown eyes turned towards the bodies around them, bodies who only caused harm for others without ever getting caught or punished for their actions against the innocent, who always get away and just hurt and hurt. Who never get the Justice they deserve. Like the ones they spoke in their presentation.

Eyelids lowered in understanding, and Light spoke in a voice that was cold and judging to his ears. The notebook didn't feel heavy now.

"Ah." He replied, hands on her arms to keep her steady as they tightened for a moment, "they truly are Yuki."

It _was_ for a good cause.

•

•

•

 _ **This took wayyyyyy longer then it needed it to be. But I wanted to try my best at making a Light that has to be strategic using the Death Note early, but of course for another's benefit. The other being Yuki.**_

 _ **With this change, Light has killed more people in his first day then before...whether or not Light will need more then two days to recover from killing a handful of people compared to canon is something I must think about.**_

 _ **His and Yuki's project did speak about how criminals should be rightly punished, and Light was doing his inner monologue earlier about how it's right on what he's doing because he's trying to save someone, but has not yet made himself think he can become a God yet. As you saw, he thinks that he's**_ _ **right**_ _ **. Because if he didn't use the Death Note, Yuki and girls like Yuki would continue to suffer at the hands of this group.**_

 _ **Oh! And Light managed to kill only a handful of the Choko! He certainly got a few names wrong or incorrectly, but it's good for him because the odd deaths won't come back to bite him later when L comes.**_

 _ **Or...will it?**_

 _ **Light certainly got lucky either way, but Light has always had luck in both the show and manga. But of course his intellect greatly helped as well.**_

 _ **Hopefully I'll update faster next time, Ciaossu~**_


End file.
